Shield and Shadow, Part 2: Renaissance
by LucidReverie
Summary: Scant years after Luna's return from the moon, an old love and an old enemy will return. Gathering a group of loyal ponies, an adventure of desperation begins, taking them beyond the borders of Equestria and into the past, into secrets and events even the Princesses have forgotten, and only the Nightmare remembers.
1. Chapter 1

Shield and Shadow

Part 2: Renaissance

Chapter 1: The long sleep

_**Madness, betrayal, guilt. You, it was all you. Do you think that I could do anything alone? I am an incorporeal being, no way to manipulate other than through doubt and fear. You, my vessel, are the cause, the reason for all that has and will transpire. Every evil you see, is yours.**_

Quiet.

Twilight Sparkle sat in her library home, reading through one for her many scientific journals. The moon was high in the sky, the stars twinkled softly. Cool air breezed in through an open window. A chill was sent down Twilight's back, and she pulled a nearby blanket over herself to shield from the cold. She perked her ears and heard the familiar sounds of her faithful assistant's scaly feet as he ran up the stairs.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike called as he ran.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked, fearing some terrible happening.

"A message from Princess Celestia! It just came!" the baby dragon said, holding out a scroll.

Twilight levitated the scroll towards her. "Thank you, Spike. It must be her response to my latest friendship report. Are you done with your chores?"

"Almost. Just putting –" Spike let out a gargantuan yawn "-putting the last books away."

Twilight smiled at her assistant, "Go to bed, Spike. I'll be up late, and you need your rest."

There was no response, and Twilight looked back to see that Spike had collapsed, snoring loudly. She smile to herself, and floated the small creature to his basket, wrapping him in a blanket.

She walked back to her books and settled on the floor. She floated the scroll over and unfurled it. The elegant writing was a clear sign of the author of the letter.

_My dearest Twilight,_

_I was so pleased to read of your lesson in friendship. It is truly a wise choice to listen to the opinions of your friends before you make a choice that affects them all. I am glad to see that you are progressing well in your studies, and that you have not lost that fire of friendship._

_Regarding your studies, Princess Luna wished me to pass on the news of an approaching meteor shower. She has informed me that if any should land in Equestria, the likely location is to be in the Everfree forest. If you would like, investigate the area and send me any reports you compile. The shower should occur is the next few days, so do keep an eye on the night sky._

_Your teacher_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight brimmed with excitement; she did so love meteor showers. She stood and quickly trotted down the stairs and into the main room in the library. She conjured her calendar and marked down the next few days, then moved on to her ever-growing to-do list. _"Invite friends to see meteor shower"._ She smiled to herself as she rechecked his notes. Feeling proud of her organizing skills, she walked back up the stairs to continue her nighty studies.

"I really must thank Princess Luna for telling me about this. Strange, my calculations didn't tell me it was coming. It must be extra special. Though I wish I had a more accurate timeframe."

Twilight shrugged. She knew that one way of another, she would see the grand event. She just wanted to be able to plan to have her friends join her. She did so love those five.

Princess Luna looked out over Equestria from her balcony. Immediately below lay the capital city of Canterlot. High-living ponies moved about below, snouts upturned, visible even from Luna's great height. Luna disliked those ponies, the fine snobbery, selfish behavior, single-minded acquisition of status and wealth. She yearned for a time when the members of the nobility were few, when ponies led pleasant, simpler lives.

Luna looked out into the distance. The tiny village of Ponyville could be seen in all of its glory, its _simple_ glory. The ponies there were exactly the kind that Luna so loved. They cherished those precious moments in life, enjoyed what they had, toiled endlessly if they wanted more. It was a town where everypony knew everypony, and though they may not all be friends, they coexisted together.

And there were the six – the first friends Luna had made since her return – Twilight Sparkle, who coached her; Fluttershy, who taught her speech; Applejack, who showed her the meaning of fun; the troublemaker Pinkie Pie, who became instrumental in endearment to the town; and though they met later, Rainbow Dash and Rarity who taught style, grace, and appeal.

Luna so enjoyed her friends, and enjoyed reading the friendship reports that Twilight Sparkle sent to the castle. They had been perhaps the most important part of Luna's reintroduction into modern Equestria. Without the aid of her friends, she surely would have regressed into her darker state, perhaps even allowing the Nightmare to take over her again.

Luna shivered at the memory of her time as Nightmare Moon. She found herself looking up towards the sky. _Her _sky. The stars were bright against the black. Luna followed down a line of stars until she reached a lone star. Far from any other. The lightest green tint to the light it emitted.

"Mist…" A single tear fell to the floor.

A door opened behind Luna, and she turned to face the entrant. Her sister, Celestia, stood before her.

"Thinking of him again, Luna?" Celestia asked gently.

"There are two stars in my night that are his. It is difficult to forget. Though I lived those thousand years, tormented by that creature, it still seems that I can expect Mist to walk through that door once again."

"Luna, I fear that it is not healthy to dwell on it. Please, let go."

"Remind me of what happened to him."

"He disappeared. He walked from Everfree and was never seen again. Stricken by grief, he left his life behind. I know not what happened after."

"How did his star appear in the night sky?"

"As I have told you, I placed it there when he disappeared, as a remembrance. For you."

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, sister, so you have said."

Celestia drew closer, "What is the matter, Luna?"

"Nothing." Luna turned to face Celestia, "I know that you have sent word to her already, but would you please inform Twilight Sparkle that I shall be staying in Ponyville from tomorrow, and I wish to investigate the meteor shower myself."

"Of course, sister. I will send a letter to Spike in the morning."

Luna turned away again, looking back over Equestria and into the night. She spoke quietly, to herself, "Mist, wherever you are, I will learn the truth of what happened to you. Celestia will no longer protect me from that day."

Celestia walked from Luna's quarters, leaving her younger sister. She walked slowly down the brightly lit halls of Canterlot Castle. Alabaster walls and gold trim, such a grand space. The ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters was far a duller, grey stone. Yet it carried with it character. The walls had texture, feeling. That castle had served as only a temporary home for Luna and Celestia, yet so much had happened there, more than the centuries spent in Canterlot.

The sun Princess wove through the passageways gracefully, and found her thoughts drawn to her faithful student and the fateful days one thousand years ago. _If only Luna had such knowledge then. If only _I_ had such knowledge then. We may have been spared such horror. Or perhaps not – Mist had a strong circle of friends and still he succumbed to the Nightmare._

Celestia wished for a pony to speak to about those events, yet there was nopony to listen, none that would understand, none that could grasp Celestia's feelings. For one thousand years had she been alone. She had lost her sister, and was forced to assume rule as a singular leader. Even the greatest of leaders need hoof through their duties.

She continued to walk, finally reaching her personal quarters. She entered, summoning a well of ink and a quill, finding a scroll waiting ready for her. She paused, staring at the page, her mind lost in the annals of her past. She pulled herself from her reverie, remembering the task she had before her. Quill dipped in ink, she lowered it to the scroll.

_My dearest Twilight…_

Far above Equestria, within the blackest reaches of space, a great power stirred. The star to which it had been bound pulsated with energy, angry flames lashing out in all directions.

_Time to wake up, my little pony. For soon, we shall return to the world below, and your purpose be fulfilled. It is time to make the final arrangements. The spell weakens, the binds loose, the mortar in the wall brittle. It is time for your long sleep to end, and for my agent to rise. Awake, Spring Mist._

The star flared, the one trapped within stirring. The silhouette of a pony formed in the black, as the dark magic of the Nightmare began its work.

_Mist, awaken._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The fall

_**Alone. You have always been alone. Even now, only I am here to keep you company. Your parents left you, your friends turned their backs on you when you needed them, and despite the love you gave her, Luna still fell. You are alone. You have nothing. You have no power. But with me, you will rival the greatest beings in Equestria.**_

Flames.

"SPIKE!" Twilight Sparkle called out, "Spike! I need those books!"

"I'm coming, Twilight!" Spike complained, the little dragon carrying a pile of books many times his height.

"And did you make the arrangements for the Princess to stay in Ponyville?"

"Yes, Twi. It took a good long time too. It didn't help when everypony offered to host her. You ponies are crazy," Spike groused from behind the pile of large books.

"Everypony just wants to be helpful to the Princess. I'm sure she appreciates it."

"_She_ might, but _I_ don't like it when ponies stop me from doing _my_ job."

"Spike, they're just trying to be nice. Ooh! That might make an interesting friendship report."

The stack that Spike had been carrying finally collapsed, burying the dragon under a small pile. He clattered his way out and dusted himself off. "Now, Twi?"

"No," replied Twilight, ignoring the dragon's plight, "we can do it later. Just stop fooling around and pack up those books already. I want them ready for the meteor shower."

"We don't even know _when_ it is!"

"Well, hopefully the Princess will be able to tell us when she gets here, and I want to be prepared for everything."

A knock sounded at the door of the library. Twilight and Spike looked in that direction, then at each other. Spike then dropping what he was doing and ran to open the door. The little dragon pulled it open to reveal Princess Luna standing in the doorway.

"Princess Luna!" Spike declared with a bow.

Twilight rushed up to the door to greet the Princess. "Princess Luna! Welcome back to Ponyville!"

Luna smiled at the purple unicorn, "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. I hope that my arrival did not disrupt you too much."

"Not at all, Princess. I'm excited to see this meteor shower – it'll be an interesting study. And I thought I might invite my friends, too."

"A wonderful idea. It is my hope that I can tell you when it will happen. I didn't create it, and I would hate to miss it. It's bound to be fascinating."

"Really? _You_ didn't create it?"

"Indeed not. It seems to be completely natural. It is not the first such creation, but it is the closest one thus far."

"How interesting," Twilight mused.

"Indeed. Now if I may ask, where shall I be staying?" Luna digressed.

"Oh! Of course, Princess. The mayor has been nice enough to set you a room in the town hall."

"The town hall?"

"Yes, after the renovations a while back, some rooms were apparently added for 'esteemed guests' such as yourself."

"Ah, understandable, but 'esteemed guest'?"

"Yes, something the Mayor likes to say, whatever it means. You and Princess Celestia are really the only officials who visit Ponyville, and you never stay long."

"Then I suppose it is a happy circumstance that it was done. May I take my belongings there?"

"I think so. I'll walk you there." Twilight turned to Spike, who had gone back to work. "Spike, I'm taking the Princess to the town hall. Finish up your chores."

"Alright, Twilight. Done and done!" Spike declared with a salute before running back to his work.

Twilight and Luna walked from the library and into the streets of Ponyville. The sun was bright, and the many citizens of Ponyville trotted around the town, going about their lives. Some turned to look at Luna, offering a bow and a friendly wave. She looked around and smiled, waving back, happy to be able to walk around like a normal pony. The two walked along the dirt pathway towards the center of town. The great town hall appeared, and as Twilight and Luna drew closer, the ever-eager Mayor of Ponyville appeared suddenly, a bright grin on her face.

"Princess Luna," she began with a bow, "What an honor it is to have you here in Ponyville."

"Thank you, Mayor," Luna replied. Twilight rolled her eyes slightly at the Mayor.

"And I think you will find that everything is up to your… Royal standards," the Mayor continued in her overly-dramatic tone, "and should you ever require _anything_, you just let me know."

"Thank you again, Mayor. I hope not to be an imposition," Luna responded, growing tiresome of the Mayor's persistence.

"Of course, Princess. You could never be an _imposition_," the Mayor said, almost sounding offended, "Such an _esteemed guest_ is nothing of the sort."

Twilight rolled her eyes at the overbearing Mayor. Luna looked on with an unamused face. She spoke briefly, "Thank you again, Mayor. If you wish it, I would like to put my belongings away and get to work." She extended a hoof as she saw the Mayor open her mouth. "And yes, I will deliver my belongings myself, and no, I don't believe I will be giving any speeches."

The Mayor had a frown on her face, clearly disappointed. She did so love speeches. She offered a final bow as she spoke, "Of course, Your Majesty. Call should you need anything."

Twilight and Luna watched as the Mayor walked away to conduct whatever other business she had on her agenda. Luna was the first to speak, "I see what you mean, Twilight Sparkle. A very typical official."

"You handled her well, though," Twilight replied as they continued walking.

"Most officials are the same. Despite my… absence… for the past thousand years, it seems that officials have changed very little. Quite disappointing. Of all the changes in that time, I had hoped _that_ would be one."

"Unfortunate indeed, Princess. Though I'm sure they're not all bad."

"Not bad, no. Just annoying. And pushy."

Twilight giggled slightly. "'Pushy'."

"Yes, 'pushy'. That is the correct word, is it not?"

"Yes, Princess. It's just funny to hear you say that."

"Why so?"

"I'm just not used to it. Even in our private time, Princess Celestia was always formal. She is so refined, so _regal_."

"And I am not?"

Twilight's eyes widened at the implication. "No, no, of course, Princess. It's just that it is interesting to hear your speak so freely."

"I prefer to be involved. It helps me learn faster."

"Well, I'd say you're doing a wonderful job."

The pair walked up the steps and entered the town hall. They quickly found Luna's accommodations and unpacked her things. They readied themselves to return the library to prepare for the coming meteor shower. They were about to leave when a very pink blur rushed into the room, halting infinitesimally closely to Luna's face.

"PrincessLunaPrincessLunaPrin cessLuna!" yelled Pinkie Pie excitedly. "OhmygoodnessIamsogladtoseeyo uandIhaveanawesomeparty-"

"Pinkie," Twilight interrupted.

Pinkie continued undaunted, "PlannedoratleastIneedtostart planningapartynowwhichisgoin gtobetoughbecuseTwilightdidn 'ttellmeyouwerecomings-"

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled.

"SoIdon'thavemuchtimebutI' a challenge!" Pinkie finally ended.

"Pi- oh, never mind," Twilight began loudly, stopping herself.

"Pinkie Pie, wonderful to see you again," Luna smiled.

"Gottago!" Pinkie yelled before rushing out of the room as quickly as she had appeared.

Twilight groaned and lifted a hoof to her face. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Quite alright. She is very… energetic."

"That's… one word for it. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Luna began as they walked from the town hall, "Actually, shall we run into any more of your friends?"

"We might. Rainbow is sure to be somewhere around Ponyville, though she's probably asleep. Applejack is probably on the farm or her apple stall in the market. Today is Fluttershy and Rarity's spa day, so we might see them on their way home."

"Good, I should like to see them."

"You will – I was planning on inviting them to watch the shower. They enjoyed the last one I showed them. And you are bound to run into them if you stay here long enough."

"A fine idea; perhaps I will stay longer if I can."

"That would be wonderful, Princess!"

A brief silence fell over the two as they walked happily back to the library. Luna broke the silence with a musing.

"Twilight Sparkle, did I not ask you to call me Luna?"

"You did, yes. Quite a while back."

"Why then do you still call me by my title?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to Princess Celestia. I'll try to remember."

"It is really no matter, Twilight Sparkle. I was just curious."

"Of course. And actually, I was wondering about something too…"

"Oh?"

"How are you doing? I mean, it's been a while since you first came to Ponyville, so I was just wondering how you were doing with the whole 'making friends and adjusting' thing?"

"Ah, yes." Luna wore a slightly guilty expression. "I've adjusted fairly well. There weren't that many changes, actually. Some things still confuse me, but it's just a matter of time. And as for friends… aside from you and the other five, I haven't really made any others. What with learning about the new Equestria, my increasing duties in Canterlot, and that many ponies as less interested in friendship and more interested in shoe-licking, I've really not had many chances… _That_ and… old wounds."

"I'm sorry, Luna. It must be hard for you. Just remember, we are here for you."

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. If I had more time, I would visit Ponyville more. It is a lovely little village. And once the ponies get over their fears, they seem very friendly."

"Most are. A few you really have to work at, but many here are good ponies."

"I should like to meet so more, perhaps see some of those I saw in my past visits."

"You are certainly free to roam. The market is always a good place to meet ponies. OR you could ask Pinkie Pie. She knows everypony in Ponyville."

"I may just do that." Luna paused, her eyes shut, as if she were enjoying a refreshing breeze. "But it may have to wait. I can feel the meteors coming. Tonight, they will be here."

"Really? You can feel that? How amazing! You must tell me what it's like. Ooh! Maybe I could do a report, a journal!" Twilight began bouncing in excitement.

Luna laughed at the mare acting like a little filly. "I'd be more than happy to share. But later. Now we must prepare."

Twilight calmed herself. "Of course. I already have most of my gear ready. Really I just need to invite my friends. It might be too much to ask, but do you have any clue _when_ tonight it will get here?"

"Not precisely, no. Likely later at night, though. I'll be more able to accurately tell you when they get closer."

"Fair enough." Twilight noticed they had reached the library. "Oh, we're here! I'll send Spike to invite the others. We need to make sure that we have everything, especially just in case a meteor lands somewhere. Unless of course you would like to wander the town…"

"No, no. I'd like to stay and help. It's actually quite interesting. My sister has sent you to investigate. Usually the astronomy tower would do that, would it not?"

"Typically, yes. But I am well versed in most subjects, and _I'm_ closer. If anything warrants further investigation, I can just send off a report saying so and I'm sure a team will be sent out."

"Makes sense. It's just so liberal. So informal. 'Twas not always so…"

A group of friends gathered on a hilltop, softly lit by a crescent moon. Three fillies played as the older ponies enjoyed light conversation.

"It sure was mighty nice 'o ya t' invite us, Twi," Applejack said, smiling brightly.

"Indeed," agreed Rarity, "I'm sure the show will be spectacular!"

"Yeah, thanks Twilight!" piped up Sweetie Belle cheerfully before running off again with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.

"Don't thank me, thank Luna. We wouldn't have known about this without her."

"Well then, thank ya, Princess," Applejack replied with a nod.

"My pleasure. I hope you will enjoy it. I'm quite excited myself."

"It's gonna be awesome! But I thought you said it only happened every hundred years or something?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That last one we saw only happens once every hundred years. This is a new one," Twilight replied.

"I'm sure it will be lovely," Fluttershy's small voice interjected.

"Yeah!" said Pinkie Pie through a very full mouth.

"Pinkie! Leave some for everypony else," complained Spike, "I worked really hard on those cookies."

Pinkie swallowed her mouthful. "But they're just soooo good!"

Several of the ponies laughed at the pink pony's silliness. Luna closed her eyes again and felt through the night sky. "They're coming."

Everypony turned their attention to the night sky as the first few meteors streaked through the sky. Bright lines of white careened through the dark blues, creating beautiful display. The serenity was broken when a large meteor burst through the air, lighting up the night as if the sun had risen. Luna looked suspiciously at the body while the other ponies carried mixed reactions of surprise, wonder, and fear. Twilight furiously scribbled down notes, but dropped her quill and scroll as they watched the meteorite land beyond the border of Ponyville, deep in the Everfree forest.

_Welcome home._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The return

_**Did you ever really love her? Did you not jump without looking? Was it pity? Duty? Honor? No. It was weakness that compelled you. You were always unable to move along your own path. You had the ability. But you were week, pathetic. You amounted to nothing. So you again followed the path of another, did as you were told. There is no duty, no honor. There is only weakness.**_

Confusion.

Deep within the Everfree forest, the figure of a pony emerged from a smoldering crater. It stumbled from the hole in the ground, broken and battered. Bloodshot eyes frantically scoped the landscape, looking for something, anything, familiar.

Heat radiated from the point of impact, searing the pony's fur and skin. It bit back tears as it continued forward, stumbling over roots and stones. It fell, impacting hard with the ground. With a groan, it pushed itself back onto its hooves.

The bleeding mess pushed through shrubbery, unaware that it scent would surely attract predators. It moved with only one purpose, one thought: find home.

Not far from the landing of the meteorite, a zebra collected various roots and leaves for her potions and concoctions. She had heard the sounds of the crash, seen the light. She feared for her home, but once she knew where it had landed, she no longer feared. She wished to investigate, but she needed the herbs, and she knew that she would have time in the morning.

Zecora heard another sound. Snapping of sticks and rustling of leaves. She knew the vile and dangerous creatures that lived in Everfree, but she did not fear them. They stayed away from her home mostly, and an ointment she carried warded them away. The sound grew closer. It was irregular, broken.

Zecora looked into the forest, trying to see past the thicket of bushes and tree branches. The dark concealed and obscured much, but she soon saw a form appear from the black. It looked weak, hurt or injured. She soon noticed the form of a pony, bruised and bleeding, its once light green coat matted with dirt, blood, sweat, and grim.

"Come closer, I mean you no harm," Zecora announced in her typical rhyme, "There is no need for fear or alarm."

The pony let out a croak and a groan, as if trying desperately to speak through a parched throat.

"It is not safe here, as you may know. I will take you my cottage, so we must go."

She approached the pony, who looked hollow, empty. His eyes were red and lifeless, his body barely holding itself together. Zecora slung his foreleg over her own body, supporting him as they walked.

"Gravely injured you seem to be, apologies that I have no healing potions with me," Zecora sai as they walked the short distance back to her home. The pony did not respond, putting as much focus into walking as possible.

They finally reached Zecora's cottage; she pushed open the door and propped the pony against the wall as she swiftly moved about her home, fashioning a simple, soft bed on which for him to lie. She again slung his leg over her and she carried him over to the bedding, laying him down gently.

She briefly looked over the stallion. His breathing was ragged, difficult. His wounds oozed slowly, some of them drying and crusting over. She immediately rushed to her medicine stores, pulling out assorted salves and potions, bandages and medicinal herbs. The stallion had lost consciousness, and Zecora began to work even more swiftly.

She collected a bucket of water and a pile of cloths. She poured some of her potions into the water, and it's color changed as it fizzed and bubbled. She soaked the cloths in the water and was soon at work cleaning off the mystery pony's damaged body. In is unconscious state, he still let out little whimpers of pain, flinching back from the medical treatment.

His body was soon clean, and Zecora began rubbing in her various salves. Initial sounds of pain were replaced by those of relief as the medicine began its work. The zebra soaked some bandages in a number of potions and began wrapping the most heavily injured parts of the pony's body. His legs, torso, flank, and much of his head were covered in the healing bandages.

Zecora stepped back and let out a long breath. She looked at the pony, whose breathing had become more relaxed. "I have done what little I can do, now the rest of it is up to you."

She pulled a blanket over the pony and let him rest. She decided against going outside again. Hours had passed, and she could collect what herbs she needed in the morning. She lastly tilted the pony's head up, pouring a small amount of healing potion down his throat. He drank greedily before losing consciousness yet again.

The zebra yawned and moved to her own bed. She curled up and pulled a blanket over herself, watching the unknown pony until she herself drifted into sleep.

Zecora awoke with the sunrise. The soft light poured in through her windows, illuminating her cottage. She looked about, finding the pony from the night before still asleep. His breathing was slow, but far steadier. She rose from her bed and stretched out her muscles.

With a yawn, she walked to her food storage and picked out a few simple items for her morning meal. She took a few extra, just in case her guest was hungry. She walked over to him, carefully watching. Some of his wounds had continued to bleed, but they seemed to have stopped over the course of the night.

The zebra nibbled on a few flowers before going to work resetting the bandages. She unwrapped the worst of the bunch, revealing the wounds beneath. They had already begun to heal rapidly. Zecora sighed with relief that the salves were working. Many injuries she could heal almost instantly – in a generally healthy pony. But this pony – he looked fairly unhealthy so begin with – starved dehydrated. Grouped with the shock of the injuries and the loss of blood, Zecora was actually surprised at just _how well_ he was healing.

She finished redressing his body, putting away her supplies. Much of him was still obscured. His face could not be seen, nor his cutie mark. Only patches of his green fur were visible. She again tilted his head, helping him drink a small bowl of water. He soon lost energy and collapse. She tried offering him food, but he found no power to accept it.

A knock sounded at the door, making Zecora jump. She stood and walked to the door, pulling it open. Outside stood two ponies and a small dragon. Zecora smile, recognizing her friends. "It is good to see you all right here, but now is not a good time I fear."

"Zecora!" said Twilight Sparkle with relief, "Thank Celestia you're alright. I can't believe I forgot to warn you. But what do you mean? _Is_ everything alright?"

"I am fine, thank you for the concern. But there is more you three must learn." Zecora gestured the trio into the hut. "Welcome Princess Luna, mare of the night. It is good to see you here, you are a welcome sight."

Luna smiled. "Thank you, Zecora. It is good to see you again."

"Hey Zecora. How's the forest treating you?" said Spike, almost sarcastically.

"Little Spike, I am well indeed. And you have not lost that charm, I see."

"Zecora, who is this?" Twilight asked with concern, looking at the bandaged and injured pony.

"Yes, my special guest. I know not who he is, I confess."

"What happened to him?" Luna questioned.

"I found him in the forest, his injuries most grave. It took much of my skill for him to be saved."

"I wonder if he was caught near the crash when the meteor landed," Twilight wondered.

"It is possible that this is true – of what was coming he had no clue."

"We should take him to Ponyville hospital. They must be able to help," Twilight said with hope.

"I feel he is too sick to move, but I will take him when his body is soothed. Until then I will care for him here. He seems very strong, so we have little to fear."

"Alright, Zecora. It's amazing what you have done already. But I wonder who he is. Did you recognize him?"

"I can tell you he is not from Ponyville, where he is from we must discover still."

"And I wonder what he was doing in Everfree forest. But what about you, Luna? What do you make of this?" There was no response. "Luna?"

Luna knelt next to the pony, her head hanging. Small sniffles could be heard.

"Luna? What's the matter?" Twilight asked with worry.

"I did this. It was something of my creation that did this harm. And this stallion seems so… familiar. This whole thing seems so familiar. And wrong."

"Luna, you did nothing. The meteors were out of your control. It's not your fault."

"But it was something of _my_ night that caused this."

"There is nothing you could have done. And it's now up to Zecora to help him. You aren't responsible for him."

"But I feel that way, Twilight Sparkle."

"Princess, you are not the one who is to blame. And worry not, I will help this pony without a name. Go and continue your day, to heal him I will find a way."

"Thank you, Zecora. I do not wish any further ills to befall this poor soul," said Luna sadly.

"Come on, Luna. We can't do anything for him if Zecora says we shouldn't move him. And I'm sure we can check up on his sometime if you want."

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle. It seems it may be the best option."

"Go, Princess, and continue on your quest. This poor stallion truly needs his rest."

Twilight and Luna gathered themselves together. Luna still looked worried, and Twilight wore concern for her. "Please, Luna," she said, "don't worry about him. Let's go see the meteor crash – take your mind off of things."

"It just seems so… odd. Like something out of a dream."

"Uh, well…" Twilight was unsure of how to respond. As they walked through the door and into the forest, Twilight instead turned to Zecora, bidding her farewell, "It was good to see you, Zecora. Glad you're okay. And good luck with… uh… him."

"Of course, of his fate we will see. On another note, stop by again if you would like your herbal tea."

Twilight smiled and nodded. Luna offered a polite final goodbye, and the two ponies continued toward their destination. As soon as they had left her sight, Zecora closed her door and walked back to the wounded pony. His breathing was even steadier yet, and he just seemed more full of life. She looked at him with mixed concern and hopefulness.

"Luck to be alive you are, to have come that close to a falling star."

_So the torture of closeness._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To find a new world

_**You have nothing, you are nothing. But you will be something. You will enter a new and changed world as a new and changed stallion. Nothing will be yours to bear, and you will be meaningless. Then they will know you. And they will fear you.**_

Flashing.

Zecora entered her home after a long day of work. Sluggishly, she pushed open her door and stumbled inside. She shrugged off her saddlebags, enjoying the lightness of her body as it was freed from its burden. She nudged them to a corner of her hut. Once there, she opened the first, looking within.

Various herbs and plants were bundled together in tight bunches. She looked at them for a long while, sorting them in her mind so that she could store them quickly. She reached for the first bunch, placing it neatly in a cupboard filled with numerous ingredients. After the first, she placed the others in their spaces swiftly. Her job done, she decided to make herself a pot of rejuvenating tea.

The zebra moved to her cooking area, finding a small copper kettle lying in wait. She filled it with a measure of water and set it on the ever-burning fire in the center of her home. She moved around, collecting various herbs for her tea. Crushing some, chopping others, she finally tossed the ingredients together in the pot. A light aroma permeated the air as the steam from the kettle breezed freely.

Zecora looked forward to her tea, and was proud of herself for her completed work earlier in the day. Her joy however was stopped short with a realization. "Oh my dear, I have forgotten. How my manners are so rotten," she said to herself as she moved quickly to the back of her home.

The bed that once held the injured pony from the previous evening was empty. Fortunately, the pony had only managed to crawl a short distance, looking as if he sought the window, before collapsing. Zecora worriedly picked the pony up and placed him gently back in his makeshift bedding. A whistle pierced the air, and the zebra rushed into the other room.

The steaming copper kettle sang for a few seconds, only to be untimely quashed by Zecora pulling it from the fire. She fetched two clay mugs from a cabinet and slowly poured out the sweet-smelling tea. She trayed them both and precariously carried them back to her 'patient'.

The pony was moving about slightly, shifting uncomfortably, as though in a nightmare. Zecora knelt down beside him with a cup of her herbal concoction. "What is it that you seek, though you be so tired and so weak?" she asked almost to herself as she lifted the mug to his lips.

He sipped slowly in his stupor, but the warmth and magic of the brew brought him to some alertness. He groaned, trying to make a sound. He sipped again, his eyes still shut tight. His troat wetted, he croaked out his first words. "More." Zecora tilted the mug, pouring more of the liquid into his mouth. He swallowed down as much as he could before speaking again. "Where am I?"

Zecora set aside the mug, then turned to him. "You, dear pony, are in my home. I found you in the forest, quite alone."

"Forest? What? Who are you?" he rasped, his voice improving with each word.

"Zecora is the name you may call me, and I live here in Everfree."

"Everfree?!" the pony exclaimed, trying to stand.

Zecora held him down. "Yes, strange pony. Where you are from you must now tell me."

"I'm from Everfree, too. We may have seen each other. But I don't recall ever meeting a… what was it? Zecora?"

"If you too live in Everfree, then were exactly would your home be?"

"Near the south watchtower. Just a short distance from the marketplace."

"I am afraid your words confuse me. You seem to be talking about a city."

"Yes, I am. Everfree. The city. Where I live. Where we are."

"I am afraid there is no city near. You may have become lost and hurt, I fear."

"No, you said we were in Everfree. It's nearly impossible to miss the city. There's only one road."

"Again, I know not of what you speak, nor of any city I may seek. The closest town to here is Ponyville, and when you are well enough, take you there I will."

"Ponyville? I've never heard of Ponyville," the pony looked worried, "SO, you are telling me that there is no city named Everfree? Then where exactly did I grow up? Where did I protect and serve? Where have I lived my whole life?"

"I have not the answers that you desire, and I believe you are no liar. You speak of a place long come and gone, a place I can take you with the rising of the sun."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"There once was a city here, large and grand, that held the two sisters, leaders of this land. But when the younger sister was banished, lost all life it did, and vanished."

"I-" the pony groaned with pain. He breathed heavily, gasping for air.

"What pain is it that you feel? It may be something I can heal."

"My head," the pony groaned, "I tried to remember my life, my – ah! – friends, and there was just… pain." He clenched his head in his hooves, shying away from the world.

"Relax and breath and you will find that sometimes in forgetting, there is peace of mind."

The pony took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. With it, he cleared his mind of his past. Nothing to cause the pain, nothing to sear his mind. "Will I get better? I don't really want to forget _everything_."

"Those we love, we never forget. And well you shall soon be, I bet," Zecora reassured the pony with a smile, "And since I have told you my name, would you care to do the same?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm… " The pony paused, unsure for a moment, "I'm… Mist… Spring Mist."

"A pleasure to meet one such as you, and if you will permit me, there is much to do." Zecora stood and walked to a small stand in the corner of the room, which bore fresh, white bandages. She carried them over and placed them down neatly beside Spring Mist. "Your wounds are overdue for their inspection, and must be cleaned to avoid infection."

"Oh, of course. I would help, but it seems my body doesn't like me very much…" Spring Mist looked up and down at his heavily bandaged body. "I must say I am in your debt, but why _are _you helping me – a pony you know nothing about?"

"No pony deserves to be left alone in the night, especially one you looked such a sight. You came dangerously close to a falling star, and my services I could not bar." The zebra began slowly unwrapping Spring Mist's bandages, peeling the layers off one by one.

"Well, thank you. I don't wish to think of what would have happened if you hadn't found me." Spring Mist winced slightly as his legs were exposed to the open air.

"Fortune truly showed itself, to be found by one you can bring you to health."

"If fortune were truly kind, I would never have been in the situation to begin with…"

"That is most true, but perhaps there is a lesson here for you. Growing into who you must be will be full of joy and full of pain, for without struggle and triumph, there can be no gain."

"Wise enough words, I suppose," Spring Mist winced again as his face and head was fully uncovered, "But I still wish this didn't hurt _quite_ so much."

"You are a pony of great strength and will, so I have no doubts that you will heal. If you can, I need you to stand so that I can remove the last of your bands."

"I'll try…" Spring Mist said uncertainly. He stretched out his legs, placing if hooves flat on the ground. With a loud grunt, he pushed himself slowly from the floor of the hut. The attempt was torturous, as each moment that passed was filled with struggle. Finally, Spring Mist lifted himself to a full stand, his legs visibly shaking.

"Fine progress you are showing! Do you feel your strength growing?" Zecora asked happily.

"I think so. It feels good to stand. It's like I've been asleep for a very long time. But I suppose those months of guard training are paying off -" At the thought of his past, Mist buckled in pain, his head searing. He struggled to keep himself up, and Zecora rushed to his side to prop him up. Breathing heavily, Spring Mist righted himself again. "It seems _any_ thought will trigger the pain. That's really inconvenient. Thank you for helping me."

Zecora said nothing, merely continuing on with her work of Spring Mist's care. She left the room for a brief moment, returning with a small tub of milky water and several washcloths. The water emitted a strange aroma – sweet at first, but it grew into a more wholesome smell, like fresh plant life just after rain. Spring Mist breathed deep in the smell, letting it invigorate him. Zecora placed the tub down next to Mist and began soaking the cloths.

Spring Mist grimaced at the water, knowing just where it was headed. He groaned audibly, causing Zecora to tilt her head at him. "This process may not be fun, but it is something that must be done," she said simply.

Spring Mist groaned again as he watched a wet cloth draw nearer. "I just don't like pain all that much. It's already constant, and I'd prefer to avoid adding any more."

Zecora said nothing as she made first contact with the cloth. Just as it brushed Spring Mist's fur and skin, he yelped and recoiled back, narrowly avoiding a tumble onto the floor. Zecora persisted silently, moving toward Spring Mist again. Another brief contact and Spring Mist and he yelped again, drawing further away, surprised that his body was carrying him even _this _far. Zecora pushed forward, determined.

She finally made significant progress and began the process of properly cleaning Spring Mist's wounds. The green pony flinched, but made no noise. There was no real pain, the damp cloth seemingly dulling the areas it touched. He blushed as he realized that his yelping had been nothing but nerves.

Zecora dutifully cleaned out the worst of the wounds, the others having already begun to heal. Only the occasional cleansing stroke actually stung, but Spring Mist bit back the minor pain. _Who is this zebra?_ he asked himself, _Why is she helping me? Wait… who _am_ I, exactly?_

"Um… Zecora?" Spring Mist began, "I hate to ask _more_ of you, but could I be a terrible pony to do so?"

"As long as it is within reason, I will help as sure as a new season," Zecora affirmed pleasantly.

_Now to remember, even if it kills me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Among the others

_**What will you do, come freedom? Rejoice? Cheer? Run off to your love? Make new friends? Can you so easily forget everything and move on, thinking only of yourself? You can. And you will. A new shadow in the dark. Meaningless, empty. Devoid of what makes a pony. You will join… **_**them**_**.**_

Smoke.

Spring Mist stood in the middle of Zecora's hut. A large cauldron was slowly bubbling over a fire just in front of the green unicorn. He stood, looking into the large pot, watching its contents. _I wonder what fantastical brew is in here, _he mused to himself. He looked away to inspect himself a final time.

The wounds that littered his body were all but completely healed. However, much of his coat was still bare and needed to grow out, so it revealed the scarred and mangled skin beneath. Mist frowned at his previously broken body, jagged lines running crisscross along his length. _I am just one giant bundle of scars. Yuck. It looks like I met the wrong end of a meat grinder. _"How Zecora managed to patch me up is beyond me…"

"I am surprised, myself, to see you in such good health," said the very zebra as she entered the center room, donned in a cloak and carrying her saddlebags.

Spring Mist turned to look at her. "Sorry, I suppose I sometimes think out loud… But still, how did you do it?"

"I like I previously said, I do not know. By all rights you should be very dead, and food fit for a crow."

"That's a bit morbid…" Spring Mist said uneasily.

"Apologies, but I speak the truth. But it is fair to say so, in sooth. There is neither reason nor rhyme, yet here you are, near your prime."

"I suppose. At least I can walk on my own. It _does_ feel good to have my strength back."

She reached into one bag and pulled out a near-identical robe to her own. She offered it to Spring Mist. "Wearing this I would advise, to cover your scars from wondering eyes."

"Thank you," Spring Mist said, taking the robe, "I _was_ beginning to feel self-conscious."

Zecora nodded, trotting to the door. Opening it, she gestured for Spring Mist to exit. "Are you ready for Ponyville? I assure you are in for quite a thrill."

Spring Mist hesitated for only a moment before trotting forward. "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

The pair walked together down a well-worn path through the Everfree forest, Zecora explaining the basic information of Ponyville and its inhabitants. Spring Mist listened intently, desperate and hopeful for a chance at some normalcy. But from what Zecora was telling him, 'normal' was not quite the word to describe the little town.

Spring Mist and Zecora entered the outskirts of Ponyville in good time. Spring Mist was keeping up, feeling his strength return even as he walked. He saw the bright buildings draw closer, the structures finally taking shape. There was a large orchard to the pair's right. Spring Mist guessed that was Sweet Apple Acres.

Conversation had died down by the time they reached the town proper. Mist was filled with a strange joy at the sight of ponies, just milling about their days. Pairs, groups, singles, ponies just active and outside, enjoying the day. It was a simple happiness, seeing normalcy.

Spring Mist smiled as he looked at the many ponies moving between buildings and through the streets, bright colors creating a veritable rainbow sea of life. He looked at the brightly colored buildings, remembering back to the relative dull stone of Everfr— he clutched his head as his mind seared from the memory. It was vivid, and he could recall it, but it was soured, twisted, warped, painful. He dropped to his knees, trying desperately to hold back a scream. Zecora knelt beside him, whispering something in a strange tongue.

The scene had drawn the gaze of several ponies, who all stared with confusion and concern, some even laden with fear. A tiny crowd formed around Zecora and Spring Mist, and soon there were mutterings and the beginnings of town gossip. Zecora's words, though unknown to Spring Mist, were calming, and the pain was gone as quickly as it came. Spring Mist was left gasping for air, searching for some respite.

Zecora looked to the crown and addressed their fears, "It is but a simple injury to address. The hospital he needs, some medicine and bed rest."

The gathered ponies dwindled off as Spring Mist rose to his hooves, somewhat recovered. He pulled his hood further over his head, closing himself off from the ponies around. He flushed as he looked to Zecora, who offered him a warm smile that lifted some of his fears. "I'm sorry, Zecora," he offered, "I just let my mind wander back for a moment. I hate to cause a scene."

"Not at all, dear pony friend. I know it is not your wish to offend. The ponies here are quick to judge, but become their friends and they are sweet as fudge." Spring Mist looked at Zecora as they continued walking. She smiled softly to herself, occasionally offering a nod or a wave to a passerby. "It was not long ago when the ponies here feared me, back when I first moved to the Everfree."

"Really?" Spring Mist asked with some disbelief.

Zecora nodded, continuing, "It was the actions of six filly friends who eventually brought the fears to an end. It started with little Apple Bloom, who was not one quick to assume. Soon followed Twilight Sparkle and her friends, who after investigating, made the town's amends."

"Interesting… So the ponies here don't like zebras? Or just outsiders in general?"

"The ponies here fear the unknown, but over the years, they have all grown. But they still live sheltered lives, so any change comes as a great surprise."

"But from what you told me of what happens here, they should all be used to strange happenings."

"One would think that is true, but they still fear the new. Many often seem the fool, and most are stubborn as a mule." She turned to address a mule standing on the side of the road, "Apologies friend, I do not mean to offend."

"No offence taken," the mule replied, swatting at a fly the buzzed past his ear.

Zecora continued on, leaving Spring Mist slightly confused. Regardless, he followed on in silence. The pair finally came upon a fairly expansive building. Spring Mist identified it as the hospital quickly enough. Zecora led the way, eventually reaching the front door. She held it open for him and ushered him inside.

The entrance room was fairly large, and played host to a multitude of ponies. Colts and fillies with coughs and dribbling noses, a pony or two with a clearly broken limb, or ponies that sat with face etched by anxiety and worry. Mist did not like that place all that much. He halted himself before he could recall anything from his past, pressing forward and instead occupying himself with a multitude of new and interesting things.

Little books of glossy and smooth paper, brightly colored with many clear images of ponies pasted all over the pages. The images were not hoof-drawn, the words were not hoof-written – they were somehow a _part_ of the page. It was so precise, so mechanical. Spring Mist reeled at the strange 'books' before him. A pony next to him looked at him oddly.

"Ya look as if ya've ne'er seen a magazine before," said a voice from below.

Spring Mist looked down to see a little yellow filly staring up at him with an inquisitive look. A large pink bow adorned her head, keeping back her red mane. "A 'magazine'?" Spring Mist asked.

"Yeah! Tha' thing yer holdin'!" she declared loudly. "Say, wha' are ya wearin' that big ol' cloak fer?"

Spring Mist looked at himself, aware that he had not removed his hood, and he was still shrouded heavily. He spoke as he pulled down his hood, "Well, is that better?"

The filly looked closer, her eyes growing wide. "Gee, mister. Ya look as if ya was attacked by some wild animal!"

Spring Mist suddenly felt very self-conscious. The little filly was inquisitive, as well she should be, but there was a growing discomfort. Spring Mist as finally saved by the sound of a very loud mare.

"Apple Bloom! Ya git away from him. Ah told ya, don't go botherin' the folks here." The orange form of a mare wearing a rather large hat over her gold locks approached Spring Mist and who he could assume was the filly Apple Bloom.

Spring Mist shied away slightly as the mare drew nearer. She scooped up the filly, placing her on her back. She shot a glare at Apple Bloom before turning back to Spring Mist. "Sorry about mah sis, here. She'll a little on th' nosey side."

"Not at all. She seems delightful," Spring Mist said warmly.

"Tha' sure is nice o' ya t' say, but again, Ah'm sorry about 'er."

Mist was about to respond when Zecora appeared again a smile growing on her face. "Applejack, how do you do? And Apple Bloom, too!"

Apple Bloom and Applejack smiled at the zebra. "Hey there, Zecora!" yelped Apple Bloom.

"Well, howdy Zecora! I never thought Ah'd see ya in a hospital. Is everythin' okay?"

"Indeed I would not normally come here, but there are things that must be made clear." Zecora looked between Spring Mist and Applejack. "I see you two have already met, and it was a fine meeting too, I bet."

"Uh…" Spring Mist began, "Yes, the little one was just asking me some questions."

"And Ah was apologizing fer her behavin' tha' way," added Applejack. "But you seem to be harmed none, so… Ah'm Applejack. A pleasure t' meetcha!" She finished with a tip of the hat.

"I'm Spring Mist. Though, just 'Mist' will do. Pleasure to meet you too," Mist said with a smile. "And you, Apple Bloom."

"So, whatcha doing' here?" asked Apple Bloom.

Zecora and Applejack rolled their eyes, smiling. Applejack responded, "Apple Bloom, it ain't polite t' ask somepony a private question like tha'."

"But anypony can ask us and they know we're 'ere t' help Granny with 'er check-ups!"

"True, but ya' gotta remember tha' some ponies don' like it if ya ask a question too personal-like."

"Really, it's fine," Mist piped up, "I was injured somewhat badly, and Zecora has been nice enough to help me so far."

"Indeed, he has been with me for some time, but is still far from his prime. We are here to make sure once and for all, to find the things I missed, large or small."

"Well, Ah hope y'all turn out aright. But we gotta help Granny back to Sweet Apple Acres soon."

Mist nodded, "We passed by your farm on the way. It's rather lovely. Once I'm better, do you think I could stop by?"

"Why o' course! The Apples are always happy ta' have guests over. Stop by when ya feel up t' it!" Applejack replied with a smile, before going off to help an elderly green pony on the far side of the room. Apple Bloom waved a hoof.

"Welcome ta Ponyville!" she yelled happily.

Mist watched the trio leave, then turned to Zecora. "What a lovely family."

"Indeed, they are a real find, and always happy to help a pony out of a bind," Zecora replied. "Now the doctor is waiting, said that nurse. Afterward the rest of the town we can traverse."

Mist stood and followed Zecora deeper into the hospital. Mist reveled in the space around him. The building was so clean, so precise. Everything was so… developed. He sat down in a small room, a doctor pony carrying strange items waiting patiently. Zecora stood by Mist as the examination began.

_So, a new life. In a new place._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Duty and Sacrifice

_**The world will act against you. The universe will no longer turn in your favor. You will be isolated. Frustration, anger, despise, jealously. Those will be your tools and your fuel. They will give you strength, and all you must do is harness them.**_

Burning.

Spring Mist awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, he gripped his head in pain. _Nightmares_, he thought to himself. He lifted himself up and looked around. It was still quite dark, and there was not a sound.

Mist stood and stretched. Despite the pain, which was thankfully subsiding, he felt better than he had in ages. It had been little over a week since he first entered Ponyville. And in that time he had become as much a part of the town as anypony.

He walked to his window and looked out at the stars, remembering all of the events in his past week. Pinkie Pie, that crazy mare, had thrown a party. Of course. Applejack had planned a dinner with the family for Mist to enjoy; Fluttershy was still nervous around him, but Mist suspected it was for similar reasons why Rarity shied away slightly – the heavy scarring, though healing well, did nothing to encourage a welcoming atmosphere. Rainbow Dash, her first comment being 'Spring Mist sounds like a mare's name' had remained her unruly, garish self… Though she had taken to creating fantastical ideas around the origins of Mist's scars. And Twilight Sparkle, with her assistant Spike – a _dragon_ of all things – had been kind enough to arrange living space in Ponyville. In return, Twilight would run tests on Mist, trying to unlock his mind.

Mist sighed to himself. It had been an interesting week. But… it still felt… _empty_. Something was missing, and his accursed mind prevented him from remembering most of his past without serious pain. He turned to his bedside table, opening a drawer. Out floated a small book and a pencil.

"Well, I'm up. May as well make the most of it," he said to himself.

He put the pencil to paper, and began his new ritual.

_My name is Spring Mist._

_I am a unicorn pony from the city of Everfree. I currently reside in Ponyville. Everfree is gone, consumed by the torrents of time. How much time, I do not know. And how I came to be here is beyond my understanding._

_My memory is mostly intact, but upon recalling the events of my past, my body is overcome by sheer physical pain. The unicorn Twilight Sparkle has been investigating my troubles, and has devised an effective, albeit torturous system of regaining my mental faculties. Forcing myself through the pain, slowly unlocking each memory as it comes._

_I still have nightmares. Of betrayal, of hatred, of a love long lost. A black cloud of nothing, a dark mare, another of white. I have told nopony about the nightmares. They plague me each night, and I receive little sleep. But I seem not to need it. I am never tired. Only weary._

_But there are still parts of my mind that are closed. No memories, no pain. Just emptiness. Twilight was most intrigued by that discovery._

_My life in Ponyville is like that of its other citizens. Simple, and calm. Though apparently Ponyville is the epicenter of almost every catastrophe to have befallen Equestria in the last few years, so I await the next one. _

_Friends, I have few. But the definition of friendship in Ponyville is very different than that of Everfree – it seems that just by _knowing_ another pony, one could be considered their friend. In that case, I have an entire town of friends. But those close, personal friends that I used to have? None. With the exception of Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, there are few ponies that I spend time with enough to call them 'friends'. Oh, and Zecora. I will always be indebted to her for saving my life. And I do so enjoy her visits to the town. I dare not go into the forest alone just yet, though, so I see her only when she comes in._

_I miss my friends. Or at least the parts of them that I can recall without pain. I remember Caramel Tart, Brilliant Bloom, and Rainy Shores. Garlic Clove, who became a father-figure. I wonder what ever happened to his soup recipe… Then there was Honey Sweetroll. I remember arguing with her. And I recall some sort of relationship, though I think it was between her and Bloom. I hope it lasted. And what of their descendants? Will I ever meet them?_

_I am a pony in the wrong time. Lost everything that makes me who I was. Empty in places that should be filled. But I am slowly healing, and perhaps one day I will fill in the rest of the gaps and be whole again. And maybe I'll finally figure out who is in my dreams, and why I am here._

Spring Mist put down the pencil and looked out of the window, into the night. He found some peace in the reach of stars. A calm washed over him. _An old connection_, he thought.

Princess Luna trotted briskly through the halls of the Canterlot Castle. She wore a stern expression, a mix of anger and irritation. She rounded the corners sharply, nearly knocking aside servant ponies several times.

She finally reached her destination: the observatory. She pushed open the door, seeing her sister standing in wait for her.

"Luna," Princess Celestia began, "what is this all about?"

"Sister, something very strange is going on, and I feel you may know a fair bit about it," Luna said harshly.

"Whatever do you mean? What's happened?" Celestia inquired.

"The star. The star _you _put into the sky as remembrance. The star _I_ created for-" she faltered slightly, "-Spring Mist a thousand years ago. You put it in the sky. When I returned I could feel it. Feel _him_ in that star. Did you know he was bound to it?"

"I- I did not. But what happened?"

"It's gone. It is no longer in the sky. And I can't feel him anymore. He's gone."

"Luna… he's been gone for a thousand years…"

"No, he was attached to that star. What was left of him is now gone."

"Be that as it may – something I'm sorry for – what do _I_ have to do with it?"

"I think you are lying to me. About what happened after my banishment. What happened to Mist?"

"Lying? Why would I do such a thing?"

"Ever since I came back, you have obsessively protected me, terrified that the Nightmare will return and take me away again. It is hard enough missing one thousand years from your life. It is another to be told false information. What _really_ happened to Mist?"

"I told you. He disappeared. Said his goodbyes and vanished."

"No, there's more to it than that."

"I assure you there is not."

"Then tell me of what happened soon after my banishment. There are records of sounds and lights coming from our castle in Everfree, mere nights after. Old tomes, even an old diary, saying something about a catastrophe that rendered the Elements inert, allowing the forest to take over the city. I even found an ancient report from one of Mist's friends, saying he was being sent away on a mission. _By you._"

Celestia looked down, running the information through her mind. She sighed. "You seem to have really looked into it. Really done the work to find the truth."

"Of course. He was the only pony to actually _love_ me. He became my life, and now I want answers."

"Luna, you may not like the answers you receive."

"Just tell me, Celestia. I do not wish to hear any more of your nonsense. No more lies, no more hiding, no more protecting 'little Luna'. _What. Happened. To. Spring. Mist_?"

Celestia let out another sigh, turning away from her sister. "Alright, Luna… You deserve to know what happened. But you must understand just _how_ _much_ he loved you. Just remember that in everything you hear about him, he loved you."

"Just… tell me."

"The night you were overcome by the Nightmare, as you know, I had to use the Elements of Harmony to subdue you. That night, in front of the citizens of Everfree, Spring Mist rushed to your side, openly challenging me, defending you."

"I recall that… vaguely."

"Yes, he defended you valiantly, if foolishly. But just before the Element finally activated, you reached out and used him as a sort of… vessel. He issued the prophecy of your return, and soon after you were banished."

"And, what happened after that?"

"Well, Mist made another challenge, so I temporarily subdued him. He awoke that night, very bitter. He hated me for what I did to you. And I encouraged him to move on, that lingering on something unchangeable would only bring heartbreak."

"But he didn't did he?"

"No. He returned to the castle later in the evening. I found him with the Elements. He was so… dark. So angry. So powerful."

"Powerful?"

"It seemed as though the Nightmare had taken him, too."

"No, but the Nightmare was banished with me! How could it have taken him?"

"I do not know, sister. But it was the same power I saw in Nightmare Moon. We fought and…" Tears began to well up in Celestia's eyes as she faltered.

"And what? What did you do?" challenged Luna, dangerously close to tears herself.

"I used the Elements again."

"_YOU WHAT?_" yelled Luna. "How could you do that?! The Elements may not be a magic of destruction, but they are definitely powerful enough to harm a mortal! Celestia, you killed him!"

"No!" Celestia. "Luna, no! You must understand, I would have done nothing to harm him if I had a choice. I welcomed him to the castle, he was just as much a part of life as he was before. I… I didn't want to do what I did. I _had_ to. And I've lived with that choice, with the knowledge that you would have to find out, for a thousand years."

"You cut short his life. Duty to Equestria or not, I don't know how I'll forgive you for what you did." Luna turned to walk from the room, anger dimming, being replaced by hopelessness. She was nearly out the door when she heard Celestia speak again.

"There might be a chance."

"What?"

"A chance. The Nightmare is cunning and deceitful. We must know more about it if there is to be a chance."

"Sister, do not play with me. Don't encourage unless you are completely willing to do what is necessary."

"I think we've seen that I will always do what is necessary. And if I am to win you back, if only so we can rule in unity, then I will do what I must."

Luna turned back, smiling at her sister, the graceful pony reduced to weeping. Luna draped a wing over Celestia, pulling her into a hug.

"You will never completely lose me, Celestia. I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a good long while."

Celestia sniffed. "Thank you. And again, I am so sorry." She paused, looking herself over. "Ugh, look at me. Crying like a filly. Not befitting of a Princess and at all, is it?"

"I think we are allowed our moments of weakness."

"Indeed. But enough of us. Let's see if we can right this wrong."

_One step closer._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fighting and finding

_**You will rediscover yourself. You will find the old and the new. The old will be your foundation, the new will be your monument. You will take what is yours and smite those that wronged you. You will seize power, and you will rule. You will be their broken king.**_

History.

Spring Mist slowly stepped out into the night. The stars were twinkling brightly against the deep blue-black. The moon shone its pale light across the little sleeping town of Ponyville. He took in a deep breath, letting the cool air invigorate his weary body. The dark cold brought new life, making Mist feel… clean, refreshed.

It was nearly dawn, and Twilight Sparkle would be rising soon, expecting Mist bright and early to begin a new day of testing. Mist trotted briskly down a road that was becoming very familiar. Mist enjoyed that – the familiarity. His life was foreign and full of unknowns. The simple consistency of walking down a street brought some hope to an otherwise hopeless life.

Mist looked to the East, and could see the first slivers of light reach into the sky. The library tree could be seen in the distance, a few of the lights already on. Mist moved quickly as the sun rose, cresting over the mountains in the distance. He finally reached the door to the library, and knocked gently. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal the purple unicorn, Twilight Sparkle.

She smiled. "Good morning, Mist. Come in, come in. Quiet, though. Spike's still asleep." She ushered him into the library. Owloysius sat on a windowsill near the door.

"Hoo," he said.

"Hello, Owloysius," replied Mist with a nod.

Twilight pushed him in the general direction of the downstairs area, where they would be able to do their testing without waking Spike. The door to the basement opened, and Mist trotted down the stairs, seeing the numerous scientific machines that Twilight owned as he went.

"Well somepony's in a rush to get started," said Mist, turning to face Twilight as she too walked down the stairs.

"No sense wasting daylight," she said simply, "Besides, I have plans for most of the day."

"Oh?" Mist inquired.

"Well, more like _we_ have plans for most of the day."

"Again, oh?"

"I can tell you later. Now, though, we work." The unicorn mare pulled out a clipboard and a pencil, preparing to take notes. Mist found a comfortable seat as he felt the bulk of one of Twilight's instruments situate itself on his head. Immediately one of the machines began making noises, ejecting a long stream of paper with various scribbles and figures.

"You'll have to explain to me how these things work again," Mist said as he looked worriedly at the machine.

"I will. Later. Now… Any nightmares last night?"

"Yes."

"The same as the others?"

"Yes."

"And are you doing your mental exercises?"

"Of course. As soon as I wake up."

"Can you remember anything more?"

Mist had a distant look, as if searching a horizon. "I remember my old friends. Mostly. I remember names and faces. Some are more blurred than others."

"And no pain?"

"No. Only if I remember too much, go too far back."

"Do you remember anything from home?"

"Some things. I was a guard. On the night watch. But I wanted to be a scholar, study the night sky. An astronomer. And I remember everything about the night sky. Every star. Every constellation. Every phenomenon. All of it."

"Well that's new. And _every_ star?"

"As far as I know. Apparently I enjoyed the topic quite a bit."

"Princess Luna would love to meet and talk to you. She's always interested in new ponies joining the astronomy tower in Canterlot."

"I hardly think I'm cut out for that. And why would Princess Luna care about a pony like me? I'm nothing. I don't have a life, a history. I'm broken and scarred. I'm barely a pony at this point." Where some feeling of melancholy should have been, was an empty space. Mist was resigned. Not unhappy. Just resigned.

"Come now, Mist. You can't think like that. Sure, you might have some mental… issues, and you may look… … a little hard on the eyes sometimes, you seem to be a good pony. Just in this week, I think you are a wonderful stallion. Always eager and helpful, if a little reclusive."

"I know, it's just… Do you have any idea what it is like, waking up in a strange place, shattered, unable to remember your past, then being told that your home has not existed for an untold number of years?"

"I can't say I know anything, but that's why I am here to help. Now… how are your scars doing?"

"They seem better. The doctor said that most should heal fairly soon. I mean, normally, they'd be there forever, but they are healing for some reason, so the doctor is just guessing right now."

"Well, good. Once they clear up, you should start feeling better about yourself, and perhaps some more positive thinking will emerge."

"I can only hope…"

"Well, I only have a few more questions, and then we can get ready for the rest of the day."

Twilight continued the interrogation, carefully reading the figures and graphs produced by her tools. Mist obliged, answering each question as it came. Just another part of life. Unremarkable.

Princess Luna sat in her quarters, pouring over a pile of books. Some were regular books – history texts, spell tomes, spell theories. Others were not so normal… bound by magic incantations, they held some of the most powerful spell rituals know to ponydom. Dark magic, forbidden magic. Ancient and terrible.

Luna grunted, throwing a book across the room with her magic. Frustrated, she shoved the other books away and buried her head in her forelegs. She silently cursed herself for her inability. As the mental beating subsided, a cold chill blew across her back, making her shiver. She looked around for an open window. Finding none, she was ready to toss it aside as her imagination when her eyes fell upon one of the books she had pushed aside.

It was open to a page in the middle of a chapter. Luna picked up the book and flipped back a few pages. A chapter on eldritch and primordial spirits and powers. She moved back to the page she found and read the musings of a pony who penned himself only as 'The Thinker', written in one of the oldest of Equestrian languages.

_While it is well-established that the heavens were created by and connected to the 'pseudo-deities' Luna and Celestia, there exist other forces that predate even those great beings. They may be among the most obvious and overt, but there are others that are far more subtle. Spirits of time, love, hunger. It seems there may be a spirit for everything. And of course, no pony could forget the terrible rule of Discord, spirit of chaos, or the earlier spirits that fed off of hatred and disharmony, the Windigos._

Luna skimmed through some verses, finding one of interest.

_One item of interest in connection to spirits is one already connected to a powerful being. The stars. While undoubtedly Luna's creation and wards, they seem especially susceptible to the machinations and whims of any who has enough power and understanding. It is said that a mortal creature can be 'bound' to a star, holding a piece of their essence within. Once this essence is in place, it can in fact affect the area around it. It gains sentience. And while weak alone, enough bound stars could affect even our world below._

Luna read the information carefully. It was nothing foreign to her, but what came soon after surprised even her.

_Many of these spirits are immensely powerful, and are known to affect areas outside of their typical reach. They oft enjoy toying with mortals, offering promises in exchange for a multitude of services or things. But perhaps the most startling offer is the greatest gift of all: immortality. It seems Luna provided the means for everlasting life. There have been tales and whisperings of spirits who have bound not just a piece of a pony to a star, but the entirety of the pony, rendering them immortal and sometimes with great power. Though these are only theories and rumors._

"Find something interesting?" Luna heard a voice above her. Looking up, she saw Celestia.

"Yes, in fact. Some rather interesting musings about spirits and binding spells," Luna replied. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, something on the Nightmare."

Celestia opened a book she was carrying.

_The Nightmare._

_Once of the most malevolent creatures to plague the world, it feeds on sorrow and anger. While it may not be particularly unique (see: Windigos) or even threatening in that regard, its true terror comes from its inherent deceit. It will defy its nature, allowing happiness and love to grow within its victim, only to later destroy all good it that pony's life, feeding off of the greater loss and sorrow._

_Aside from insatiable hunger, little is understood about the Nightmare's motives, but it seems drawn to ponies in power. It will often target noble families or royalty. However, barring access, it will inflict itself on entire towns and villages._

_The Nightmare has been recorded keeping victims in a state of oblivion to their plight, allowing them to continue their lives normally. This inexplicable behavior seems to completely defy the Nightmare's nature. _

_It can only be concluded that the Nightmare is an unknowable force, and one of the greatest beings to inhabit this world, rivaling perhaps even the Royal Pony Sisters, Celestia and Luna._

"Are you ever surprised by just how little we actually know?" Luna asked, finishing the section.

"Always. One would think we know everything, but alas, I am constantly surprised by even old information," Celestia replied. "But now we have a somewhat better understanding of the Nightmare. Now what did you find?"

Luna showed Celestia the section she had found. They looked to each other, formulating possibilities. Celestia was the first to speak.

"Those implications are… terrifying, to be honest."

"That much power, and no moral guideline to keep it in check. But still, it doesn't quite answer to question of just what happened to the star… I need to go back."

Spring Mist walk next to Twilight Sparkle. It was later morning, and the pair was walking away from the town. Toward the Everfree forest. The wild and gnarled trees were in clear view, the dense shrubbery below coming into focus.

"So, remind me again what we are doing…" said Mist as they walked.

"We're going to see if we can't get some of your memory back through some rapid exposure and possibly reduce pain associated with memories by having you experience and then grow accustomed to it," replied Twilight as if it were the simplest thing in Equestria.

"That's… cruel. But if it works…" Mist said uncertainly.

"It works."

"Alright, but why are we going into the Everfree forest? You never actually told me."

"And I will do so when we get there."

The two ponies kept walking, eventually coming across a path that cut through the forest. Strangely, there was no overgrowth. The path was clear, the plants stopping almost uniformly. Mist chose to ignore the forest, walking continually forward.

The walk took little over half an hour, and the pair of unicorns finally reached a small bridge that stretched over a rather large ravine. On the other side lay a mass of ruins, of what looked to be a castle. Mist stopped short of the bridge and looked around.

"Twilight, what is this place?"

"This is what remains of Everfree."

"What?" Mist's eyes widened. "There's nothing here! It was a city!"

"Mostly what remains is the ancient castle. The other areas of the city were either lost is an event known as 'The Collapse' or were just overgrown after they were abandoned."

"No. This is wrong. What happened here?" Mist began breathing rapidly, looking around frantically.

"Mist, calm down," Twilight said, putting her hoof on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but look at how far we've come already. You remember the city, and there is no pain. That's pretty good progress."

Mist ran. He ran across the bridge, toward the ruins of the castle. He reached the front door, slowing only a moment before continuing. He reached the large central room, and looked ahead. There, in the middle of the room stood a large pedestal.

"Mist, what is it?" Twilight panted out from behind him.

"This is where is happened. This is where I rose." _And fell._

_It's time, Mist._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunions

_**You were, you **_**are**_**, difficult. Most ponies have ambitions based in greed or selfish desire. "I want more power, more wealth, more love." Most ponies, even those who are not selfish in their actions, have selfish ambition. Even you did for a time. But then, **_**she**_** happened. Your already nauseatingly selfless goals became even more so with her. My strength lies in manipulation and corruption. Easy to do with even the slightest impurity. But do you have any idea how hard it is to twist something so perfectly pure?**_

Lost.

Spring Mist stood in the central room of the ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. He stared long and hard at the pedestal in the center of the room, just before him. Twilight Sparkle stood behind him, gazing with concern.

"What you do mean, Mist?" she asked.

"I can tell you later, perhaps." Mist moved back outside, making a turn that nearly ended in him careening off the edge of a cliff. He stood and stared into a gaping maw that once held numerous buildings.

Twilight stood next to him, looking down. Aside from a small river, there were large piles of stones – signs of the structures that once stood proud. She looked at Mist. "What is it, Mist?"

"I need to get down there."

"Down _there_?"

"Yes. Do you know of a way?"

"I seriously doubt there's a nice little road down, if that is what you are wondering. But I might be able to teleport us down. Hold on." She scrunched her eyes together, her horn flaring. Purple magic wrapped both her and Mist, and a second later, they blinked from existence.

They reappeared at the bottom of the gorge, surrounded by the giant husks of buildings. They looked around, one with determination, the other with curiosity.

"What is this?" Twilight asked, more to herself.

"The Arc," Mist replied, heading off.

"The Arc? What's the Arc?"

"It was the center of knowledge in Everfree. Scholars of every type worked and studied here. Eventually so did I."

"Mist, I'll be honest. I thought you were just some pony who _thought_ they had lived in an ancient city, but you talk about it as if you were actually here."

"I _was_ actually here," Mist said, slight anger in his voice, "I told you. I'm not crazy. I just can't remember most of my life. But it was _my_ life. And it was here. In the city of Everfree."

"Mist, you have to understand, Everfree hasn't been a city for hundreds of years. You would have to be at least that old to have lived here. And I don't know of many ponies who live that long."

"Twilight, just…" Mist stopped talking, just pressed on.

They eventually came to a rather intact tower, laying on its side. Off in the distance, Mist could see the remains of the old giant telescope. He moved forward, climbing atop the rubble. He made his way into the shell of the tower, ignoring Twilight's pleas to stop, fearing danger.

An unknown energy pushed him forward, and eventually he came across a small door. The centuries-old wood was warped and splintered. He lifted the door and tossed it aside, revealing a tunnel-like space. Twilight had caught up with Mist, staring at him, then at the opening.

"Oh no. You are not going in there. What if it collapsed?" she warned.

"Trust me."

He walked forward, pushing back the shadows with his magic, revealing more of the hole. A staircase could be seen on its side. In fact, everything was sideways. As Mist stepped through, he nearly tripped on a sconce. He was walking on one of the walls.

A soft light flared from behind him. Looking back, he saw Twilight's horn glow, spearing light into the passageway. Mist continued forward. Doors lined the 'floor' and 'ceiling' of the path. He counted each until he finally came upon one door in particular. Unlike the other doors, this one was in perfect condition, as if it had been made and fitted recently.

Mist pulled the door open. Another space was hidden behind it, dropping down. Mist looked into the room, then jumped. Twilight gasped as he disappeared into the dark. She shone her light into the room, revealing Mist standing amidst a pile of miscellaneous items. She followed him down, landing softly on the ground.

"Mist? What is this room?" she asked quietly.

"This is a storeroom, where all of my things would have been moved. Everything I owned should be here." He looked at the wooden boxes and chests that littered the room, all in pristine condition. He levitated some of the boxes closer, prying one open.

He looked inside. Within lay an odd assortment of items. Mostly books, but there were other trinkets, baubles. Very little of any importance to Mist at the moment. He moved on to a chest. It was mostly simple, but it bore the design of his cutie mark.

He opened the chest, finding a small collection of treasures. He looked to Twilight. "I found it. Now, we can continue in here, or elsewhere. And, if possible, I'd like to have these things moved to my residence."

"Of course. We can arrange that. But would you please explain what is going on?"

"I have found something… I think from my friends."

"Oh? Well, how do you know?"

"I don't. I just… feel it."

"I can actually understand that. But Mist, you are going to have to explain all of this to me. This was not quite what I was expecting when I dragged you out here."

"I hope I can. Now, here? Or outside?"

"Here is okay for now. It seems that there are a few enchantments in place holding this structure together, so we should be okay."

"Alright. Here is goes."

Mist looked back to the chest, and the assorted belongings within. A small pile of scrolls, a telescope, and large, folded page. He lifted them all from the box, placing them before him. Twilight moved over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Please." He motioned for her to sit.

He floated the telescope over to her. She looked at it closely, studying every facet.

"And ancient and archaic design, but functional. And quite the specimen."

"It was my first telescope, I think."

He continued on, lifting the scrolls. He opened the first one, reading its contents.

_Dearest Spring Mist,_

_Should you ever return to us and you find this, know that we all miss you dearly. That night you left us, something wonderful happened. Five strangers, brought together by a common pony, found friendship. We all still see each other, even years later. We had quite the enchantments put on this storage room to keep your belongings safe, strangely enough done by Princess Celestia herself. She seemed to offer it as a tribute or a memorial. We feared the worst, but she reassured us that you were fine. But I know her, she's hiding something. And I hope you can explain everything to us someday._

_If you do not already know, Bloom and Honey are married and had a foal. Summer Fall. Wonderful little pony. Such a dear grandchild. But not everything has been filled with happiness. Some years after your departure, the forest began to grow wild. Wilder than normal. And then there was the Collapse. A great earthquake that leveled most of Everfree. We have all been relocated to the various settlements. We were all lucky enough to be moved to Canterlot together, and life returned to normal for the most part. Clove reopened his little eatery and it is doing quite well._

_Shores eventually joined the Royal Guard, and Honey, Bloom, and myself are all working in the Royal Academy. It was painful being away from Everfree, but such is life. Constant change._

_Even in the Collapse, this little room survived, and all of your things remain safe. I have returned to the ruins of Everfree to write this final letter, and to live out the last of my days here. Bloom and Honey are with me, and they miss you greatly. _

_I can feel myself near the end. I think I should like to be buried with my old telescope. How I missed that._

_Well, I can only hope that you will return to your friends. I fear I will not be there when you do, so just in case, know that I always cherished you are a dear friend. You brought a bit of a spark back to this old mare, and I thank you. _

_And lastly, I hope you find what you are looking for, and I hope you are reunited with Luna. You two were a wonderful couple, and I had hoped to see your relationship blossom._

_May the stars bless you with their beauty, and the moon light your way in the dark._

_Your dear friend,_

_Caramel Tart_

Mist sniffed, tears falling freely, narrowing missing the page. He shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Twilight sat next to him, her hoof on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"Are you okay, Mist?" she asked.

"I miss them. They missed me. They never knew what had really happened to me."

"What _did_ happen to you?"

"I'm not actually sure…" Mist stood suddenly. "Twi, pack up the chest, bring it outside."

Before she could respond, he had bolted from the room, through the overhead door. Once outside, he ran to the telescope. As he approached, he could see the shape of a carved stone near the great domed structure. He drew closer, reading the etched words on the stone tablet before him, a familiar cutie mark adorning it.

_Caramel Tart_

_Mother, Grandmother. Scholar, friend._

_Laid to rest, returning home._

Spring Mist knelt before the grave of Caramel Tart, tears falling again. Without warning, a shadow engulfed him, making him twist in pain, his mind searing as the images of his past returned to him. His friends, his work, his family, interests, hobbies. _Luna_.

Luna walked along the crater that had been left in the wake of the meteorite impact. The plant life was charred, but healing. The earth was dented and broken.

She looked around the floor of the forest, searching. She eventually conjured a spell, and a small light appeared from below the dirt, near the center of the impact. She lifted the soil with her magic, finally finding what she had been looking for: A medallion. A chain, with an inlaid stone, depicting something she had not seen in a thousand years. A black shield, purple star, a crescent moon.

"Mist," she said to herself. Her eyes widened with realization. "Zecora."

She flapped her wings once, lifting into the air, flying fast toward the hut of the zebra herbalist. She made quick time, landing in front of the door to the hut. She knocked frantically.

The door opened, and Zecora stood before her, looking perplexed. Luna did not allow the zebra to speak. "Zecora, where is the pony you found in the forest?"

"I took him to Ponyville last week, it is there you must seek."

Luna flapped her wings again. "Thank you. Apologies for my rudeness, I shall explain later." She flew off towards Ponyville, frenetically driven by hope and whimsy.

She landed in front of the library. "Twilight Sparkle should know where he is," she said, pushing the door open. He saw the little dragon assistant of Twilight stacking books. 'Spike, where is Twilight Sparkle?"

"Ah! Princess Luna, you startled me. I don't know where Twi is. But you are welcome to stay here and wait. She's not usually gone a long time."

"Thank you, I'll do that." Luna settled on a small cushion, watching Spike do his chores. She held the medallion she had found tightly to her chest.

"Mist!" Twilight called. "Mist! Wake up!"

Mist blinked his eyes open, seeing the purple face of Twilight standing over him, shaking him. He stood, a bright smile appearing on his face.

"Twilight, I remember it all! All of it! No pain! I – Luna!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Luna, I need to see Luna!"

"Mist, _Princess _Luna, is in Canterlot. I'd have to send a letter. And I need Spike for that."

"Then Spike. Quick, we have to get to the library. Now!"

Twilight was startled by Mist's ramblings. "Okay, calm down. We'll get there. Just… slowly."

"No! We have to go. You are just going to have to trust me. I'll explain everything later. _Everything._ Anything you want to know."

"You had better."

Mist ran back to the face of the cliff that was their way home. Twilight followed. "How far can you port us?" he asked.

"Pretty far. I think I can get us to the edge of the forest."

"Do it, _please_. And I'll find some way to repay you."

Twilight concentrated, her horn layering with magic. She forced the pair out of the forest, emerging near the edge. She swayed trying to regain balance. "Ugh… bleh," she complained.

"Come on!" Mist encouraged, running ahead.

He ran full gallop toward the library, startling several ponies on the way. The tree was growing closer, and finally he reached it. He shoved the door open quickly, darting into the center room.

Spike had fallen over, covered in books. But what caught Mist's eye was the dark blue pony in the middle of the room. She stood, staring as if she had seen a ghost, as she may as well have.

"Luna."

"Mist?"

_Nightmare._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Revelation

_**It will come. I'll allow you some peace. Some happiness. I'll let you have your friends, your love. You can revisit your past, take back what you were. But when I grow tired, when I grow hungry, you will be mine again. And then we will have everything.**_

Euphoria.

Spring Mist stood in the entrance to Ponyville library. Luna stood within, before him. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at him.

"Mist, is that you?" she asked cautiously, moving slowly forward.

"As sure as the moon, my Princess" was his reply, accompanied by a bow.

"I told you never to bow."

"You still deserve it. And the teasing is fun."

Spike stood between the two, watching the scene unfold with confusion. Twilight Sparkle had arrived and stood behind Mist.

"Mist, one thousand years."

"Is that how long it's been?" he said, walking closer. "Well, I guess we have a lot of time to catch up on."

He was standing close to Luna, so very close. She leaned forward. Slowly at first, then moved swiftly, a cracking sound following immediately. Mist reeled back, clutching his head.

"Ack! Did you just head-butt me?"

Luna responded with a swiftly flying hoof, aimed at Mist's face. It hit its target solidly, causing Mist's head to swivel. Luna then walked right up to a justifiably fearful Mist, getting close again. This time was diferent. The two eventually met, their lips finding each other, locking in a long-overdue kiss.

The kiss lingered for minutes, and the two ponies became lost in their own world, with nothing but the two of them in existence.

Twilight moved around to Spike, covering his eyes. He shoved her hoof away, and continued to stare. "What is going on, Twi?" he asked.

"I have no idea, Spike," said Twilight quietly.

Luna and Mist finally separated, breathing heavily.

"I never want to lose you again," Luna whispered.

"Nor I you, my love," Mist replied "But was violence really necessary?"

Twilight cleared her throat before Luna could reply, and the couple looked over to her. "Sorry to interrupt," she said hesitantly, "but could I get a little context?"

Luna and Mist looked at each other and chuckled. "Of course, Twilight Sparkle. This stallion, I have loved for a thousand years. He is… my everything."

"And she is mine," Mist added.

"Okay… but… how? Mist, how do you supposedly remember everything. What happened to the pain. And come to think of it, what happened to your scars?"

Mist pulled off his cloak, revealing a pristine coat, no scarring, no gouging. He looked on in wonderment. "I… I have no idea. Amazing."

"Scars?" Luna asked with concern.

"Yes… I'm afraid I rather looked like I had met the wrong part of a sawmill. Not pretty at all. But now… I have no idea. I was just at Caramel Tart's grave, when I just… remembered everything…"

"That doesn't make any sense, Mist. You don't just spontaneously recover!" Twilight protested.

Luna cut in, "I think there will be plenty of time to investigate later. For now though, may I please have Spring Mist to myself?" I promise I will return him. Eventually."

"We can go to my home. Twi?"

"Ugh! Fine. But I expect a serious and detailed explanation of all of this later."

"Thank you, Twilight," said Mist.

Luna's horn glowed, and her form changed to that of a smaller blue pony. "This should get me through town, don't you think?"

"Here, the cloak will hide your wings," Mist offered.

"Wait. Actually, never mind. I'm tired of hiding. The ponies here know me, and they should see us together." She reverted back to her normal appearance.

"Luna, are you sure?"

"Why not? The ponies are somewhat different than in our time, Mist."

"Alright then. I _do_ prefer you as you are, in any case. Why hide such beauty?"

Luna nudged him as he walked to the door. Seeing Spike in a mind state of disgust, he turned back. "Sorry about all this, Spike, I know how you feel about mushy stuff."

"Nah, nothing's surprising, living in this crazy town," he replied nonchalantly, then he excitedly added, "And it gives me an idea!" He rushed off into the back of the library.

"Huh, alright then. Twilight, I'll see you later, I suppose. That is, if Luna allows it."

"Of course, Mist. Just, please explain this later." Twilight nodded.

"And no letters to my sister, please. I'll tell her in my own time," Luna added, walking from the door.

Twilight shook her head as Mist followed. The door to the library closed behind them, leaving the very confused Twilight Sparkle to her own thoughts.

Mist and Luna walked side-by-side along the main road of Ponyville, drawing the eye of many passing ponies. Some looked on in shock, others just waved pleasantly. But neither pony noticed those around them. To Luna and Mist, they two were the only ponies in the world. Until Mist nearly collided with a petrified Fluttershy.

"Oh, my! I'm sorry!" Mist and Fluttershy said simultaneously. Mist backed away from her, giving her room.

"Are you alright?" he asked, "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Oh, um, it's alright. I should have been looking too," she replied in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'm sure there was no real fault," sounded a new voice. Mist looked at Rarity, who was standing aside from the group, looking lovely as ever. "And Princess Luna! What brings you to Ponyville?"

"Ah, Rarity. Rather a date with destiny, I'd say," she said, looking and smiling at Mist.

"Indeed?" inquired Rarity, "And this fine stallion you are wi- why, Spring Mist? Is that you?"

"Yes…" Mist replied slowly.

"I do say you – how do I put this? – well you look quite… _different_."

"I agree," muttered Fluttershy. Realizing she had spoken, she added, "Sorry."

Luna looked at Mist curiously. Mist smiled, and nodded once. "I'll explain later, Luna. The point is, yes, I seem to have recovered somewhat."

"Well, quite the… improvement. But what are you doing with Princess Luna, dare I ask?"

"Well… we were just on the way to my home. We have a lot to catch up on." Luna nuzzled Mist affectionately.

"Old friends, are you?"

"I'd say something more," answered Luna.

Rarity was unsure of just how to respond. "Oh? When did you meet?"

"About a thousand years ago…" Mist said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"If you are really interested, you can meet us in the library tomorrow. We'll be explaining everything to Twilight."

"Ah, very well. Perhaps I shall attend…"

"I think it's wonderful. I'm happy for you both," said Fluttershy's tiny voice before she shrank back.

"You can come too, of course, dear Fluttershy," said Luna, "Besides I've wanted to visit you all again anyway._ Casually_, this time."

"Of course, Princess," both mares replied.

"But I beg forgiveness, for Mist and I have some matters to attend to."

Fluttershy and Rarity bowed, saying their goodbyes. Luna and Mist resumed walking. As they did, Mist's mind began speaking again.

_See how her tune changed when you changed your look?_

_It doesn't matter. Nothing matters right now. I'm with Luna._

_I suppose that's true. But do you think your relationship will just go back to the way it was? Both of you have sins to atone for._

_I will not let you sully this moment. Or any other. Go away, unless you are being helpful._

Mist quieted his mind. He had not missed _that_ part of his mind at all. They finally reached Mist's home, and entered. The first place they headed was Mist's bedroom, where Luna curled up on the bed, beckoning Mist. He obliged, and two just embraced for a time.

Finally Luna broke the sweet silence. "I missed you so very much, Mist. And I'm so happy, I don't even care how this is even possible."

Mist had a guilty look on his face. "It's quite a story, really. And one I'm not altogether proud of, either."

"Whatever it is, we can deal with it later. Right now, I just want you and me."

"As you wish, Princess."

They lay together for some time more, but again that silence was broken.

"Just how long has it been, actually?" Mist asked.

"Since?"

"All of it."

"Well, I was in the moon for roughly a thousand years. Freed some years ago. So you have been… wherever you have been for just over my banishment period. Why?"

"I was just wondering… it's such an unfathomable period of time. Everything we knew just… vanished. Faded. What happened to the ponies we knew? What happened to my friends? Surely there are descendants somewhere?"

"I'm sure. It would just be a matter of searching the Royal Archives for the family records. We could do that if you wish."

"It would be nice to know…" A thought struck Mist. "Oh! They left me some things. I have to remember to get those."

"Oh yes? Where?"

"In the ruins. I found them in the old astronomy tower. You know, I'm surprised that I'm not more upset. I cried for Caramel Tart… but I'm not especially heartbroken about losing my past life. Am I a terrible pony for that?"

"No. But do remember that the memories are still fresh. With time they may sour, and the grief may hit you then."

"Thanks. That's really encouraging."

"Of course. That's why I'm here!" Luna nudged Mist playfully.

Mist's gaze grew serious as he looked into her eyes. "You _are_ here, aren't you?"

"Of course. And so are you. Fate certainly is smiling on us, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is, for whatever reason."

They drifted into and out of blissful sleep for several hours, waking occasionally to reaffirm that what was happening was real. But the simple happiness would soon fade in the wake of Luna's remembrance.

"Mist?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"In all seriousness, I… I have some concerns…"

"What about?"

"The Nightmare."

Mist shuddered, almost violently, at the mention of the creature. "What about?"

"Celestia said that she felt the Nightmare inside you on the night you were banished. What can you say about that?"

"Ah…" Mist immediately felt the seizing grip of guilt. "I may have made a deal with it…"

"_What_?"

"Luna, it offered me a chance to see you again. How could I say no?"

"Mist, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"I'd say that the price is worth having you again." Mist stood from the bed, facing away from Luna. "When you left, I… I died that night, Luna. I had nothing left. Everything paled in comparison to being about to see you again. I just wanted you back."

"But Mist, the Nightmare never asks a fair price. I didn't even strike a deal and it took over me. And that was when I was on the way to recovery."

"Recovery?"

"Mist, I knew of my depression. I hated it. But you changed it. You gave me a reason to be happy, if even for a short time. But Mist, you _let_ the Nightmare in. I cannot begin to even fathom what its plan is. And it surely has a plan. Mist, this changes things."

"Why? Why does it have to change anything? I can fight it. I have you here, and I can fight it. I can deprive it of what it wants."

"Mist, even though the majority of the Nightmare was purged by the Elements of Harmony, it is still a powerful creature. It bested me, and to be honest, I'm a fair amount stronger than you. Being immortal does have advantages."

"Well, it gave me power to withstand the Elements and it kept me alive for a thousand years. Maybe I can use that against it."

"Mist, you can't hope to toy with matters such as this."

"Luna, _this_ is my life. The consequences of my choices. I am prepared to accept anything that comes. And should the Nightmare claim me, I'll not fear, for I know that you will do everything in your power to save me."

"Mist, this is dangerous. I'll trust you. But you will have to be watched. Carefully."

"Fine. As long as you are by my side, I think I can handle anything."

"Well, then you'll be handling 'anything' for a long time indeed."

She ushered him back to the bed. He shifted back into his position, comforted by her soft and warm coat. She worried, he knew. They would be a storm, but they would ride it together.

_Enjoy it for now, Mist. Your time will come._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The past

_**I must find a new plan for you. You prove increasingly difficult to turn. Maybe not your ambitions. Maybe the key lies in the ambitions of others. And maybe it's time to form my own ambitions. I feel I can do that. Maybe that's the next step. Either way, you will get me there. And it will hurt.**_

Peace.

Spring Mist awoke to the warm sensation of another pony's coat next to him. And a dark room. He looked at the only source of light, filtering in from his window. The sun was in its last few minutes in the sky, and the moon should soon be replacing it.

Then a thought struck Mist. _Wait, she's… here. The moon. Why is she still here?_ He poked the mass of pony lying next to him. It protested with an unflattering groan, shifting in its sleep.

"Luna." Mist poked her again. "Luna, get up." Another groan, and another poke.

"Ugh, what?" Luna complained, rolling over, toppling Mist from the bed.

He landed hard, the wind knocked out of him. He lay on the floor for a short while, recovering with a few coughs. "Why –" _cough_ "- Why aren't you –" _cough_ "- raising the moon?"

"Oh, it's that late, is it?" Luna answered without concern.

"I do believe so. But shouldn't you know that?"

"Well, of course. And I suppose I just don't feel like raising the moon in particular. I'm happy here with you, not doing anything?"

"Luna! You can't! What if… what is Celestia thinks you are trying to take over again?"

"My, aren't you paranoid? She'll feel no resistance from the moon, and she'll just do it herself."

"She can do that?"

"Of course. Did you think the day lasted for the entirety of my banishment?"

"Point. But are you sure?"

"Mist, why so worried?"

Mist finally flipped himself over off of his back and on to his hooves. "Sorry. I don't know. It just seems so… recent. Open wounds, I suppose."

"Well, would it help if you saw my sister?"

"I doubt it. I still… well _hate_ is a harsh word isn't it? I suppose I'm still angry by her actions."

"Mist, don't harbor any hard feelings against Celestia. She did what she must. _I_ don't blame her. I honestly believe I would have done the same were I in her position."

"She didn't even _talk_ to you. She didn't even know what was wrong. _I _reported to her all of your… issues. And she did nothing. Her first reaction was too extreme."

"Mist, you and I both know that it was out of control. The Nightmare had – wait. You _what_? You _reported_ to my sister? You were her little spy?" Luna rose, towering over Mist, nostrils flaring with anger.

"No, Luna. She asked me to look out for you. And to keep her informed of your… condition."

"So is _that_ why you were with me? Some assignment my sister gave you?"

"No! Well, at first, yes. But… but I fell for you. And you for me. After that, I did it for me. For you. For us."

"Mist, you… I don't know what to think… you… don't you know what kind of _betrayal_ that is?"

"No, Luna." Mist reared back, ready to defend himself. His quick movement startled Luna, who fell back onto her haunches. "Never once did I betray you. I thought I would be helping you. I made it clear to Celestia that I would have no part in it if it became deceitful. I did what I did because… because I loved you. I always loved you. I still love you."

Luna remained silent. Her eyes wandered as she processed what she had heard. Mist stood, still slightly fuming, but rapidly filling with fear. After what seemed like an eternity, Luna finally spoke. "Mist… I'm… I'm sorry, but this…"

"No. You're right." Mist turned his back to Luna. "It shouldn't have been done. It was wrong. But believe me when I say I did it with the best intentions."

"Mist, some of the greatest horrors have been born of good intentions. I –"

"I've made bad choices, I know. And now I'm a vessel for one of the most insidious creatures I know. I'm stuck in a world that is mine… but so foreign. _One thousand years_, Luna. I have nothing left, and the one pony who remains, the one pony I love, I've hurt. Bad choices made by a bad pony."

Mist hung his head. _You stupid, foolish colt. You've really done it. Just wait until the Nightmare comes back. Then you'll hurt them, really hurt them. They'll pay. For what? Wait… no. No, no, no, no._ Mist grabbed his head as it seared with pain.

Luna rushed to his side, draping a wing over his back. "Mist? What is it?"

The pain subsided. "Just… Something I hoped would be over." He moved away from Luna again, this time headed for the window. He looked out to the sky, taking in the stars.

"Mist?" Luna asked from behind him.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Mist, I'm sorry. I know you must be under so much stress. I understand it. I may be the only pony who can. Believe me, I know. And that just means we'll have to work together until you recover."

"Why?" Mist turned back to face Luna, a deeply melancholy look on his face, "Why help me? Why do you even still love me?"

"Because _you_ love _me_. You're honest, sincere, well-intentioned. You just want to make others happy. Mist, I know what you are going through. I want to help you through it. And… I don't blame you. For anything. We both have failings. Perhaps we can find the strength we need together."

"That sounds like something out of one of those new tragic plays."

"Those are old now. And I should hope we don't end up like any of those characters. In fact, I won't allow it."

"But –"

"No 'but'. We are blessed, being reunited against all reason, and I do not intend to lose you again."

Mist hung his head. Luna approached him, lifting his head with her hoof. She smiled, softly, sincerely, comforting him.

"Thank you, Luna," he whispered.

"Thank _you_, Mist," she responded quietly. "Now, my night is young yet. Shall we do as we did all those years ago?"

"I would love to." Mist smiled at the prospect.

Luna's horn glowed, picking out several books from Mist's bookshelf. They hovered in the air as she and Mist arranged themselves in a comfortable position. The books then neatly stacked in a pile just in front of the ponies. Luna pulled closer the first book, _Pre-modern Astronomers._

"We need to get you caught up on one thousand years of discoveries. And I missed this. Having somepony to read with," Luna said as they settled.

"I'm honestly surprised that you didn't find somepony else," Mist said candidly.

"Why? Do you value yourself so little, that you would leave no lingering memory? I never forgot you Mist. _You_ forget that I, too, lost one thousand years. What we had is as recent to me as it is to you."

"True enough, I suppose. But we still have it, don't we?"

"We do, Mist. We do indeed."

Mist turned his head away. "But… what about the Nightmare? And Celestia? How will she react? And how will _I_ react? I'm still angry at her for what she did."

"Think of Celestia's actions this way: if she had not done what she did, we would not be here now. And we will worry about the Nightmare later. My sister and I have been studying it, and I'm sure we'll come up with a solution. _Other_ than banishment."

"That would be nice. I don't remember much of those years, but I feel they were far from pleasant. And perhaps I should forgive Celestia, considering."

"A good idea. Now come, enough worrisome talk. I'd like to be able to enjoy my evening with you."

"As you wish, my Princess."

Mist flipped open the first page of _Pre-modern Astronomers_, settling closer to Luna, feeling her warm next to him, the soft rhythm of her breathing. He found actual calm there, and was free of worry.

Smoke. Screams. The sky is a dark orange, lit by the towering fires. Shrill yells, crying, pleas for help. A pony lies on the ground a few step away. It doesn't move. A mother, pulling her foal, runs through the blackened streets. She weaves through the rubble, avoiding the cinders. She makes her way to an intact wall and pauses for a breath. Her foal looks terrified, tears streaming down its haggard face. They keep moving, finally finding a dark alleyway, free of fire. They turn, charging to run through. The mother stops, peering into the shadows. Then she is gone. The foal is alone calling for it mother. Frantic, it screams into the shadows, its voice piercing through the sounds of burning and screaming. It falls to its knees, weeping. The shadows move once, and the foal, too, disappears. The shadows draw near, and soon all that remains is black.

_Wake up._

Spring Mist opened his eyes suddenly. Black. He blinked a few times and saw a source of light. The moon hung low in the sky, shedding a soft glow through Mist's open window. He stood from his bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping pony next to him.

He walked quietly to his desk, using his magic to pull out a scroll, quill, and inkwell. He looked at the page, and then began to write.

_My name is Spring Mist. I am a unicorn pony from the city of Everfree. It is gone. I now live in Ponyville._

_My memory seems to have returned, and against all odds, I have been reunited with Princess Luna._

_Nightmares still haunt my sleep, and the threat of the creature itself looms over us. Tomorrow we tell Twilight Sparkle and her friends about everything._

_I know who I am, but now I must find a place in this new world. Wherever it is, I know Luna is by my side. But I fear the worst for us all. There are still portions of my memory locked away. I do not know what lies within them, and I fear them greatly._

_The Nightmare will return. When? I don't know. But it will happen._

A shifting sound broke Mist away from his writing. Luna rolled over in the bed, but appeared not to wake. Mist turned back to his scroll.

_I fear for Luna. The same beast that is within me was once hers. I don't want to hurt her. I fear I regret ever making that deal. The Nightmare is nothing but deceit and pain. No good can come of it._

Mist put down the quill and rolled up the scroll. He carried it over to a drawer littered with others of its ilk. Mist put the scroll away, closing the drawer quietly. He turned back to the bed, climbing in. Maybe he would be able to sleep again tonight. He felt is eyes fall shut as he slipped into his dreams, his nightmares.

"Wake up, Mist." He heard a voice say, almost worried.

He blinked a few times, bright light hurting his eyes. Slowly the world began to take shape, a looming dark figure hovered over Mist's head. He finally cleared his vision, only to see Luna standing over him, looking equal parts happy and worried.

"What is it?" Mist asked groggily.

"You were having a bad dream, so it seems," Luna said with concern.

"Ah, yes. I get those…"

"Well, they should pass soon. I had terrible nightmares for a few weeks."

"And that was _without_ the Nightmare itself perched within you. Fun for me, I guess."

"Mist, fun is not how I would describe it. Actually, I insist that we go to Canterlot as soon as we are done speaking with Twilight. And I shall have your things moved, of course."

"I suppose that would be prudent. And… moved?"

"Yes. I'd like you to live in the castle. With me."

"Oh? That's… something. But what about my home here? I can't just leave."

"I understand, Mist. It is merely an offer. Stay if you must, but I'd like to eventually reach that point in our relationship."

Mist nodded his head, thinking about the offer. "Well, I like the idea, but let's see Twilight first. And Celestia. Then we can make that decision."

"As you wish."

"That's my line."

The pair walked from Mist's home, into the day. Into Ponyville. There was some explaining to do.

_Maybe all will be well._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: And that's how…

_**I've never asked myself what I want, never thought about my own ambitions past feeding. I have only ever sought nourishment. It was all so clear-cut. So simple. Now I want. Now I desire. Despite my machinations, I never actually sought anything more that the next meal. I enjoyed toying with ponies, but that really just made them sweeter. Then you come along. And you CHANGED EVERYTHING. You have upset the balance. You are creating a new Nightmare. So what if you actually **_**change**_** me? It will be excruciating. For you.**_

Surprise.

"-Equestria was made!" yelled Pinkie Pie, confetti flying through the air as she zipped into the room.

"Wha-? Where did she come from? What is she talking about?" Spring Mist asked, shocked at the new pony's sudden appearance in the library.

"She does that," Twilight Sparkle, Luna, Spike, and Rarity said in unison. Fluttershy remained slightly catatonic from Pinkie's explosive entrance.

"_Anyway_," Mist continued, "That's pretty much the entire story. I think. Some bits are still fuzzy. Any questions?"

"Should we be worried about that… _thing_… inside you?" Rarity asked with near-disgust.

"That's was my sister will be able to tell us," Luna answered.

"Well, can't we just use the Elements again? That seemed to work last time…" Spike proposed.

Mist and Luna exchanged worried glances. Twilight offered the answer, "Well, we don't know what will happen _this_ time. These are fairly extraordinary circumstances. Besides, I don't even know if they'll _work_."

"Well then what should we do?" asked Spike.

"_You_ will do nothing. Luna and I are still going to Canterlot to see Celestia," Mist replied.

"That might be best," Twilight added, "But when will you be back? I'd still like to finish up my research, even if everything has changed."

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm sure I could come back soon enough," responded Mist, "And stay for a while, but after that…" Mist looked to Luna, "I think I'll be moving to Canterlot."

"_Really_? _You_?" Rarity asked. Everypony in the room looked at her. "What? I'm just surprised." She shied back slightly.

"Well, _yes_. I'll just be moving, I suppose. But Luna said she wants to visit here more often, so I'll likely accompany her."

"I _do_ wish to come back more frequently, and if you wish to borrow Mist, I'm sure we could arrange something."

"Well that just mean we have to throw a 'Going-way-and-maybe-coming-back-soon' party! Ooooh, I need to start planning!" Pinkie explained, bouncing up and down.

"Well, not right now. We've got to head out. In fact, aren't we leaving soon?" Mist turned to Luna.

"Indeed. Our transportation should be on the way."

"Well then, I suppose I'll see everypony soon enough." Mist nodded his head, regarding the ponies in front of him. "Thank you all so much for everything you have done. You've been such wonderful hosts."

Mist's ears perked as he heard the sound of a carriage pulling up near the door to the library. Hooffalls sounded soon after, and then there was a knock at the door. Spike headed over, pulling open the door, revealing one of Luna's Royal Guards.

He bowed. "Your Majesty, your carriage awaits you. We are ready to leave at your word." Rising, he waited for orders.

"Thank you, sir. We'll be right out," Luna replied.

The guard nodded, turning back to the street. Luna then looked back to the rest of the group. "Well, my friends, we must go. We shall see you all soon enough."

The group nodded their heads and bowed, offering final farewells to Mist and Luna. The pair climbed aboard the carriage, and with a flap of the twin-guards' wings, they were off.

Flying high above the land, Spring Mist immediately lowered himself as much as he could, hiding away from everything, searching for something to hold on to. Luna laughed at the spectacle he was making.

"Still afraid of flying, are you, Mist?" she jibed.

"No," he insisted, "I just don't _like_ flying. I prefer to keep my hooves on the ground."

"Well, flying is the most efficient and by far the fastest way to get around, so I'd suggest you get used to it. Especially if you plan on being by my side."

"I think for now I'll pass on that. I can learn later. Just… give me something to do _now_."

"Alright. You've never been to Canterlot, correct?"

"Correct…"

"Well, quite a treat you are in for, then. My sister did much with the city, especially after the Collapse. Ponies needed a beacon, a safe haven. And Celestia delivered. Unfortunately now it is filled with high-class drudgery that barely deserves to breathe Canterlot air let alone walk its streets and bask in its glory."

"Touchy subject?"

"I just dislike the aristocracy, that's all."

"The what?"

"Oh, right. The aristocracy. High-income, high-profile ponies, close to the nobility of your time, but far less meaningful. Too much money and too little sense, and they never _actually_ contribute to Equestria."

"How do you mean? I thought you said they were like the nobles of Everfree?"

"Well, similar in rank and social status, but they do not own industries, armies, or lands. They have no real power, but with their egos you would never guess it."

"So who owns all of those things then?"

"Well, land can now be privately owned. Of course it is still under Equestrian law and rule, but it is not typically owned by noble families. You met Applejack? Most landowners are like her. They _own_ the land they farm and use their product on the market, instead of _use_ the land under the control of a baron or baroness. And since there has been peace for centuries, armies fell out of use and their numbers have diminished. Now local law enforcement is on the rise, similar to town guards, though again, mostly private. And industries may be owned by individuals, but many are actually corporations - large businesses that have great reach and scope, producing mass-quantities of products for every-growing populations in urban centers."

"That… a lot to take in. It seems much has changed."

"Indeed. It took me a while to get back in the swing of things, but I got there. And you will too."

"I hope so… But… what about me? What am I going to do, exactly? Does Canterlot have an astronomy tower?"

"Ah, it does. But it is not as you remember it. It is far more technical. More mathematics than stargazing. Not quite what you'd like. What was once a profession is now a hobby."

"That's disappointing. But still…"

"What should you do? Well, assuming everything turns out alright with Celestia, and you learn everything about 'modern' life, I'd suggest you become a court advisor. And of course you would become my Prince Consort. I'd like to have your input, and perhaps a bit of 'the old ways' will change things. Establish some older values, maybe change up the high-class world a bit. But in any case, you could just be the consort. It is a rare and unused position, but it gives you free reign of the castle, and the chance to use all of its resources. You could spend days in the library alone, reading through every book we have, or you could spend your nights stargazing. You will want for nothing, Mist."

"That's very generous of you, Luna. But what will I _do_?" Mist asked with concern.

"Well, you will have free reign over your time. I'll not dictate what you do with it, but I do have responsibilities to attend to, so as much as I'd like to do so, I cannot spend every minute with you. I'd like to spend as much time as possible near you, so I can arrange for you have official positions next to my sister and I. But again, it's your choice."

"And again, very generous. But this all depends on what your sister says and how this whole 'Nightmare situation' plays out."

"Ah, yes… of course. I'm… sure it'll be… fine." Luna wore a fearful expression.

"You are a terrible liar, Luna. Really, I expected more of you. In any case, I suppose we'll deal with this like anything else."

"How so?"

"Take it as it comes. Never worry about things we can't control."

"Mist, this is different. We can't just ignore this. This could pose a serious threat. To us, to Equestria! This is not something that affects only one or two ponies' lives! There are serious implications for the rest of the kingdom, and possibly beyond that."

"Alright, but… just… hear me out. Worrying about it won't solve anything. Enjoy the time we have, and worry about the Nightmare when we have to."

"Mist, honestly, I'm surprised that you haven't changed much. I'd expect more… well… Nightmare-ish behavior. And I certainly expected more disjointedness from and confusion about the world."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Well, when I came back, I remembered everything. I remembered the thousand years, I remembered the evil I became. I remember, however brief it may have been, what it was like with the Nightmare. And after I finally grew to forgive myself, I still had issues… fitting in. Most of the customs we had no longer exist, and you could never imagine the technological development! It was difficult to adjust, initially."

"Well, I could remember _very_ little. And Twilight Sparkle and Applejack did their best to add a sense of normalcy… I guess."

"That group of friends seems to have their hooves in everything. Not that I'm not thankful. It's just interesting. But you said you had no memory… could you tell me more about that?"

"Well, aside from the 'no memory' part, there was severe pain when I did try to remember anything. Some things I eventually could remember without pain, but most of it was still… gone. Oh, and there were the nightmares."

"The nightmares?"

"Horrible dreams. Just… not very pleasant. At all. Actually, I have many of them written down in my journal."

"Oh? You kept a journal?"

"Well, I didn't want to lose anything I remembered, and Twilight wasn't sure if the memory loss was just getting better before it got worse. So, yes. I kept a journal."

"Well, I'm glad you got your memory back. And I'd like to figure out exactly _how_ that happened, too."

"Well, you know the story."

"I do, but maybe I'll have some ponies sent to investigate the area when they collect your belongings."

"Sounds like a plan. But – now don't misunderstand me – shouldn't you, and your sister, know… well, _more_? I mean, more about the Nightmare, more about the kind of magic we're dealing with?"

"Ah, yes. Most ponies assume we are all-knowing, all-powerful deities. We really aren't that at all. We may be effectively immortal, yes, but we only know as much as we have learned. And one does not learn nearly as much as you'd think. I certainly don't know everything, and I'm always learning. In fact, what led me to you was weeks of study. My sister and I have been trying to really understand the Nightmare, and eventually we came up with some ideas, not the least of which was that you were in fact still alive."

"Well, that must have been quite the discovery… Either way, it's surprising to learn about just how… _normal_ you and your sister are. Powerful, immortal, but still prone to basic pony experiences. It makes me feel a little better about myself, I suppose. Though it also makes me worry that we won't find a solution to this rather unique problem."

"Don't mistake our fallibility for lack of power, or more importantly, a lack of desire. Nothing is more important right now than ensuring your safety and the safety of the kingdom. And what we lack in knowledge, we can make up for in having access to some very masterful ponies and most of Equestria's documented history at our disposal."

"Well, of course. I'd never doubt your power. But I still wonder _why_ you would expend those resources on me. Aside from the whole 'threat to Equestria' thing. Unless you are just doing it for that reason, which I completely understand."

"Mist, please… I want to help you. _You_. The pony I love. But the situation is complicated. I cannot just stand idly by when something like this threatens the ponies I must care after. But believe me that I would spare no expense, no time, no will, to help you. If we free you from the Nightmare, then I do it for you. And saving Equestria is a happy bonus. There is nothing I would not do for you if necessary, Mist. I suppose saying 'I'd move the heavens for you' doesn't count in my case, does it?"

Mist smiled. "Not quite, but I understand. Just… if it comes to it, don't sacrifice Equestria for me. I do understand the need to protect the kingdom. That's all I've ever really wanted to do. Protect, defend. So… you want you must, _if_ you must. I would like to spend at least a little more time with you."

"Mist, I don't want that to happen. And that's why I want to find the best solution for everypony."

"Still, just know that I hold no grudges against you." Mist became aware that they hand landed. He looked around, the white monolithic towers leering over them. The buildings seemed to gleam, almost too brightly. And there was another: a tall white Alicorn, pastel hair flowing on solar winds. "Now her, that's a different issue."

"Mist, be nice. Remember where you are,"' Luna encouraged.

Mist took a few uneasy steps forward, staring the solar Princess right in the eye, his gaze hard, her face unreadable.

_Princess Celestia._


End file.
